No Such Thing
by xxbluewingsxx
Summary: Sequel to 'Not That Weak' Mai Son, daughter of Bra Briefs and Goten Son, is fed up with her life because everyone treats her like a baby. With some mysterious help, she shows everyone she's more than capable of taking care of herself. Read
1. True Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT.

* * *

**

**No Such Thing**

**True Love**

Mom says true love happens to everyone. She says that everyone is loved (by someone other than family), but some people just don't realize it. People react differently to love. Sometimes the love is openly displayed, so you know without a doubt you are loved. Other times, the person just doesn't know what to say and tries to hide it away. Then that forces the person of the others affection to wonder if they are actually loved or if they were just getting their hopes up. Nope, mom says true love is out there for everyone.

_I don't believe this. I, Mai Bulma Son, do not believe true love is 'out there for everyone.' Or maybe it's out there for everyone else and just not me. Although I shouldn't worry. I mean I'm only seventeen, no need to worry about love. I should be focusing on school shouldn't I?_

_WRONG! Graduation is in exactly forty-eight hours. Not on the honour roll though, much to the disappointment of my mother. She of course graduated on the honour roll. My nineteen (nearly twenty) year old brother, Dai, was on the honour roll, as was my twenty-one year old brother Kenji. My father, however, was not._

_So with Grad coming up so soon, I should be running around, trying to decide how to style my hair, or make sure I get enough sleep so I don't look like a zombie when pictures are taken at me until I'm blind and I fall off the stage. Hell no! I'm not worried at all. My best friend, and second cousin, Taji, will be there so I won't necessarily be going at it alone._

_Yes, sad isn't it? My best friend is my second cousin. I mean, I have other friends, but he's my best. Just because we're family so we see so much of each other, and we happened to have all the same classes in high school. We can totally relate._

_I don't find it sad at all, but some people do. I think those people should go screw themselves. But if that's sad, than get this. I'm jealous of my cousin/best friend. Know why? He's already eighteen. I'm not. Why should I get jealous at something like that you might ask? It makes me the youngest out of my brothers and cousins and second cousins. Being the youngest is total crap._

_Now some people would complain saying the youngest always gets his or her way. Well NEWS FLASH! We don't. And you know what else? It makes mom and dad over protective, even if you are half Saiyan._

_Yah, it's kind of funny that I'm half Saiyan when on your mom's side of the family, my cousins are quarter Saiyan, and then on my dad's, my second cousins are an eighth. Well that's what you get when you put two half Saiyans together. You get a quarter and a quarter which make a half. See? I did pay attention in math!_

_But back to the point. Being youngest has zero perks. Everyone thinks you're a never growing baby or something, because of this, you tend to be blamed for everything._

"MAI!"

Ah, how lovely. My dear brother Kenji is yelling my name. Guess what that means? I'm being blamed for something again. Oh well, happens like five times a day... and just for the record, we are on the second time today.

"Mai!" 

"WHAT?!" Mai screamed, blue eyes flashing dangerously as her bedroom door burst open, and a boy who looked like a much younger Goten burst into the room.

"Did you go in my room?" He snapped, onyx eyes darkening.

"No. What in the world would I gain from going in that pigsty?" Mai snapped back, whipping her blue hair over her shoulder.

Kenji gave her an annoyed look. "I don't know. But clearly someone went in there. My best shoes are missing."

Mai snorted. "Here's a suggestion. Go find Robin. She probably ran away with them. AGAIN!"

Kenji muttered under his breath and left the room, slamming the door shut. Mai rolled her eyes and continued writing in her wired notebook.

Robin's the family dog. We got her three years ago. She's a little stupid though, not being able to tell the different between her toys and shoes.

_Something else that annoys me is my looks. Okay, I'm pretty, I know that much, but I look exactly like my mom did when she was seventeen. You don't understand how irritating it gets to keep hearing 'You look so much like your mother' or 'A little beauty! Just like Bra!' I don't mind looking good, but being looked at as my mom's clone is just a bit much. One time I tried to dye my hair black, and I would have gotten it done if Kenji hadn't seen the can of dye and instantly ratted me out to dad._

_But back to what I was originally talking about. True love. No such thing in my opinion. I do believe in true hate though. Hate comes in the form of Akeno. Nineteen year old boy who now goes to college. We were in high school, but obviously graduated two years before me. Odd enough, we pass each other a lot on the streets._

_Whatever. He's an asshole. Thinks he's all that. Goes on about how strong and intelligent he is. Ha! I'd love to see him go up against my grandpa. Don't care which one. Either one could kick his ass into another dimension. Sad part is, Akeno is the kind of guy where all the girls want to go out with him because he's hot. So where does that leave me? Totally uncool because we are dying to kill each other. I'm about the only girl in Japan not in love with him. They're all wasting their time on him. He's an arrogant jerk._

_Anyways, after Grad there's going to be party a Nikki's. We don't social much, but all the graduates were invited, so me and Taji are going.  
I have a feeling it's not just a graduate party. I overheard a bunch of girls talking at school and apparently a bunch of other people are going, not that I care. If the party gets out of hand, me and Taji are out of there._

"Mai?" There was a small knocking on the door.

_Anyways, I'm going to wrap this up. My wrist is starting to hurt. I'll tell you how Grad went later. _

Mai closed the notebook and called. "Yes? Come in."

The door opened a pair of blue eyes looked back at Mai. "Hi Dai." She mumbled as she took the notebook and shoved it into the top drawer of her dresser. "What do you need?"

Dai came in and strolled across the room before flopping onto Mai's bed. "Checking up on my little sister. Making sure she's still alive after a Kenji attack."

Mai rolled her eyes at her brother's teasing face. "Oh ha ha. You're such a comedian."

Dai shrugged and ran a hand through his black spiky hair. "Anyways, Uncle Trunks and Aunt Marron will be over soon." He got up and stopped at the door. "And mom says to go to her room. She wants to talk to you."

Mai sighed as Dai left and she too got up and left her room, making her way down the hall to her parent's bedroom.

She knocked on the door and opened it up. Inside her mother stood with her back to the door, as she tried to flatten the hair on the top of her head, looking in the mirror.

"Mom." Mai said to get Bra's attention.

Bra spun around and beamed at her daughter. "Hi sweetie. Glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

"Yah I figured." Mai replied in a bored tone as she walked into the room, arming swinging lazily as she let go of the doorknob. "Seeing how Dai told me you wanted to talk to me."

Bra smiled at her. "Sweetie, is something wrong?"

Mai blinked. "No, not really. I mean besides the fact you hate me for not being on the honour roll."

Bra sighed in exasperation. "I don't hate you. I just think you didn't try as hard as you could of. I mean Kenji and Dai got on the honour roll. But it came with lots of hard work."

Mai rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Did it occur to you I might have gotten dad's brains?"

"And thank Kami too." Goten came in the room, carrying a box of stuff. "Or else I'd be the stupidest one in the family." He looked at his daughter in a teasing fashion. "Oh well. We can be dumb together." He winked at Mai and put the box down and left the room before.

"Mom, did you ever think that I may look like you, but I'm not you!" Mai said, slightly frustrated.

Bra looked at her daughter in a comforting manner. "I know honey. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Mai flopped back onto her mother's bed and watched Bra's back as she tried to part her hair with her fingernails.

"So what is it??

Bra turned back around, finally satisfied with her hair. "Next week, you and your brothers and cousins are going to spend a week with Grandpa."

Mai looked at her mother with a confused look. "Which one?"

Bra smiled. "Both. And while you're away with them, your Uncle Trunks, Aunt Marron, Cousin Pan, Father and me will be going on a vacation."

Mai stood up straight. "So wait. We have to spend a week with them because you think we'll tear the house apart or something?"

Bra looked surprised. "Of course not. It's just you don't see much of them anymore. So you'll all be going down to train. It'll be nice. Think of it as a bit of a Reunion."

Mai stood up slowly and nodded. "Okay. I guess it can't be that bad."

Bra smiled at her. "Good girl."

Mai began to walk out of the room but stopped. "You already told Kenji and Dai haven't you?" She asked.

Bra smiled. "Well actually, they sort of came up with it. They figured we all need the break. Uncle Trunks busy being President of Capsule Corp and me being Vice President. And-"

Mai nodded. "Dad working at Capsule Corp. too. Yah I know." She waved. "I'm going to shower before Uncle Trunks gets here."

She left the room and allowed herself to cringe. _A week as the youngest one. Just what I always wanted. Training I can handle. Be treated like a baby, never!_

_

* * *

A/N: _So here is the sequel we've all been waiting for. Tell me what yoooou think. A good start? I hope you think so. 


	2. A Little Family Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT.

* * *

**

A little Family Time

As Mai pulled on a pair of jeans after coming out of the shower, she began thinking about what next week would bring. Training, training, and more training. 

At least Taji would be there. And so would her brother Dai. Unfortunately it would also mean her other brother Kenji would be there. And seeing as he was the oldest of the siblings, he'd treat her like she was fragile or something. Not only her, but he would probably do it Dai until he told Kenji to go get a life.

Then her cousins would be there. Not a big deal.

Mai quickly combed her hair with her fingers, while trying to see her reflection.

_Well, maybe we'll be too busy training for everyone to baby me. _Mai mused. Truth be told, Mai didn't train as much as she would have liked to, or as much as her brothers. Where as they trained nearly everyday, she only trained about once a week. So which probably meant she was the weakest out of everyone. And it was about only half the time she actually got her dad or Dai to help her train. Life definitely sucked for Mai.

Mai came out of the bathroom, pulling her black tank top over her belly as she heard the doorbell ring, and then it creak open with a squeal and a 'hi!'

Why did her mother always get so excited whenever family came over? She always acted like they hadn't see the others for years. It was quite irritating.

Mai thumped down the stairs as slowly as she dared.

She came in the living room to see everyone was already in and seated.

"There she is." Goten said when he saw his daughter coming in.

Trunks turned to look at her and beamed when he saw her. "How's my favourite niece?"

Mai smirked. "I'm your only niece." She reminded him.

Trunks smirked too. "And that's what makes you my favourite."

It was a little joke between Mai and her uncle. Every time they saw each other they'd say those exact words.

"So next week should be fun." Marron said as her two sons sunk in their seats.

Kenji straightened up. "I'm really excited. Training with Grandpa for an entire week! I can hardly wait."

"Yes, but what about those who haven't gotten the time to train as much anymore?" Asked Ryu. He was twenty-three and had blue eyes and blonde hair. Blue eyes from Trunks, blonde hair from Marron. It balanced out and even though he was her cousin, Mai had to admit he was pretty good looking.

"Well here's the perfect chance to refine your skills." Trunks told him in manner that told him not to argue.

"Can't believe it." Said her other cousin, Shino. Twenty and he was the complete opposite looking of his brother with purple hair and onyx eyes. "We have jobs. Do you think we'll be able to get a week off?"

"Um, yes but I've already called in and told them you need to the week off. And guess what? They actually gave you two weeks off." Trunks told his son.

"Oh, so then there's no problem." Shino grinned.

"Two weeks off? What are we going to do with the extra week?" Ryu asked, blinking a few times.

"Well, I've made arrangements so instead of taking a week long vacation, we're going for two weeks."

"Oh, Marron!" Bra smiled. "That'll be perfect. All the more quality time the kids can spend with Goku and daddy."

Mai nearly fainted. Two weeks? Two weeks! She was going to die! No worse, she was going to turn back into a five year old.

Kenji rubbed his hands together. "Excellent!"

Dai stood up and grabbed Mai's arm. "We'll be right back. We need to talk for a minute." He dragged her out of the room.

"Oh no Dai!" Mai exclaimed once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot of the others. "Two weeks!"

"Yes, yes. I know." Dai said, snapping his fingers. It was a bad habit he had. Snapping his fingers as he tried to think.

"Kami!" Mai rubbed her forehead. "I can't believe this is happening. Kenji bossing us around and then everyone else acting like I'm a baby or something."

Dai sighed. "Well, maybe if you train really hard or something, you know like show everyone you're committed to fighting, maybe they'll realize you can take care of yourself."

Mai sighed in exasperation. "Great idea Dai. One problem. I can already take care of myself."

"Well here's your chance to prove it." Dai reminded her.

"Dai, between college and your part-time job you might not have realized." Mai said in a low voice. "I only train once a week. Sure, I'm strong for the average human being and more than capable of defending myself, but for a Saiyan, I'm weak."

Dai shook his head. "Maybe now, but by the end of the two weeks, you'll be surpassing all of us."

"Just like my sister." Trunks came in the kitchen, a twinkle in his eye that indicated he'd heard the whole conversation.

Dai and Mai blinked at Trunks, completely baffled.

Trunks smirked as he went over to the fridge and began helped himself to a can of coke. "By the time your mom was eighteen, she could go Super Saiyan 2. Although she had been secretly training for years, she went Super Saiyan when she was twelve. Anyways, she hid from everyone for years. When we did find out though, everyone realized she wasn't weak. I mean, we knew she wasn't, being Saiyan and all, but it was like some unwritten sign that we had to back off and let her do things herself." Trunks smiled, lost in thought.

He smiled at Mai. "You're more like your mother than you realize. She was, as you like to put it 'the baby.'" Trunks smirked. "Your parents, Marron, Pan and me were always hanging out. Bra was the youngest of us five, by a month." He shrugged. "But she's one of the strongest people I know. Don't feel too bad if you haven't trained that much." Trunks smirked again. "I'm sure you'll show everyone what you're made of." He walked back out of the kitchen.

Dai turned back to Bra. "See? Have a little faith in yourself and I'm sure everything will turn out alright." He patted her on the shoulder.

Mai sighed. "But here's the problem. Everyone expects me to be like mom. I look just like her. So because of this, they believe I should be just as smart as her, and just as strong as her. Well I'm not as smart and I'm not as strong."

Dai smiled at her in a comforting manner. "I think next week you'll surprise a lot of people. Including yourself."

_Oh yah! A big surprise when everyone sees how I can barely fly. _Mai scoffed in her mind. "Okay, okay. Maybe the next few weeks won't be that bad. I mean, what's the worst that can happen?" She joked.

Dai smirked and steered her back to the living room. "Good attitude!"

_

* * *

A/N: _HA HA HA! OOOOOOPPS! I posted the chap from my other story by accident. So now I have the real thing posted. SOOORRY. I was half asleep when I did it. Oh well. My bad!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways hope you enjoy the REAL story. 


	3. Grad & Preparation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT.

* * *

**

Grad & Preparation

What seemed like a million, but was only in reality seventy-eight, black hats flew into the air, and for a minute, they were all frozen in the air, paused in time, before they all began to descend to the ground. 

Suddenly all the graduates were on their feet, running around the freshly cut grass trying to find their friends.

It hardly took Mai a minute to find her best girlfriend, Hana. "Hana!" Mai called as she pushed past a few of the bigger graduates, three of which had been on the football team. "Hana!" Mai called a little more loudly.

Hana turned and let out a squeal when she saw Mai. "We did it!"

Mai then found herself in a tight hug from her brunette friend with leaf green eyes. Hana stood about half an inch taller then Mai.

Mai patted her friend on the back. "Okay Hana. I know you're excited, but you're going to have to let go before I run out of oxygen."

Hana let go and grinned. "Oh I'm so excited for tonight. Aren't you?"

Mai shrugged. "I could care less."

Hana smirked. "But guess who I heard is going to be there." She paused for dramatic effects. "Akeno Hina."

Mai blinked a few times. "What?" She shook her head. "You're kidding!"

Hana shook her head, still smirking.

Mai rubbed her forehead. "What the Hell was Nikki thinking?"

Hana shrugged. "She's practically in love with the guy."

Mai shook her head. "Does she think she's stand a chance with him? He's an asshole."

Hana smirked. "Maybe to you, but to the rest of us he is absolutely guh-or-g-us!" She put emphasis on the different syllables.

Mai shrugged again. "He might be hot and whatever, but you know he's going to end up being one of those guys who ends up marrying a prostitute."

Hana grinned and said smartly. "What's to say he isn't in love with someone?" She asked.

Mai blinked. "Have you completely lost it or something?"

Hana giggled. "Well I mean, he agreed to go to Nikki's party."

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Doesn't mean he likes her. He's just hoping people will be drunk enough so he can get it on with the girls. And, may I add, that if I so much as see a hair of him tonight, I'll be out of there so fast nobody will have noticed I left."

"At least, not until, someone asks me where you are so said person can dance with you." Hana teased.

Mai smirked. "And at that point I'll be at home watching a movie and stuffing my face with popcorn."

Hana rolled her eyes. "Pig." Mai giggled slightly and Hana laughed for a moment too before continuing. "Anyways, don't be mad, but I invited Akeno to my party next week." Mai blinked. "And you promised you'd come. Will you still come anyways? Just don't let him get to you."

Mai rubbed her forehead and moaned. "Oh no Hana, I can't." She sighed and looked her friend in the eye. "In three days I'm going away for two weeks to spend time with my grandpas. It's a bit of Reunion, except the parents are going on vacation."

Hana pouted. "Aw. That sucks. Are you sure you can't escape them for a few hours?" She asked.

Mai shook her head. "Sorry, but nobody can get past my grandfathers. They notice everything." She sighed. "Really sorry Hana. I promise I'll call as soon as I get there."

Hana nodded. "So two weeks, huh? That's a long time."

Mai shrugged. "Could be longer."

"Yah, like it could be a month." A familiar deep voice came from behind Mai.

She jumped around and saw a familiar boy with black hair and onyx eyes and a bright smile.

"Taji!" She scowled. "Akeno's going to the party tonight. I say let's pass on the party. Stay home and watch a movie." She said with a hopeful smile.

Hana blinked. "Oh come on. Don't let one guy keep you from going. I mean, with so many people there, he might not even realize you're there."

Mai tried to make her friend understand. "Here the thing though. The party's not at Nikki's house. It's downtown. She's rented out this club for everyone. It's not going to be squished. It's going to be quite spacey."

Hana grabbed Mai's shoulders and shook her. "Come on! You wanted to go before you found out Akeno was going. Don't let him spoil it. Hell, with so many others there, he might not get the chance to talk to you. So please?"

Taji was beside Hana now. "Yah Mai. Don't be such a party pooper."

Mai rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid party."

Hana clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh thank you! You know I can't there alone. People don't exactly like me as much as they like you." She gave a small giggle. "You won't regret this Mai!"

_Really?_ Mai wanted to ask, but it felt like her tongue had been glued to the roof of her mouth.

------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Akeno is more likely to notice me in a red shirt or a white one?" Hana asked over the phone.

Mai made an annoyed noise. The phone was currently between her shoulder and ear as Mai jumped up and down, trying to get her legs into the dark blue jean short shorts she was holding open.

"I don't know. Whatever looks best with your bottoms." Mai said, hissing as she released her jeans by accident and scratched her leg.

"Well, I wanted to talk about that too. What's better? Jeans or a mini skirt?" Hana asked, sounding deeply troubled by this.

Mai let out a triumphant noise as she finally managed to get her shorts on. They went down to about the middle of her thigh. She grabbed the tie that went through the multiple belt loops and tied it at the front.

She sighed into the phone good humouredly. "Whatever you're more comfortable in. Personally, I would never go for a skirt at a place where there's alcohol and boys."

Hana made a small humming noise. "But it looks good. I think Akeno would be more likely to notice me..."

Mai growled. "Well, I don't care what you wear. Just as long as you're ready when Taji and me come to your house to go. Alright? I have to go. See you in twenty minutes!" She pressed the end button and walked across her room until she reached the bathroom. Once inside, she wet a towel and began cleaning the scratch on her leg. It wasn't big and was hardly noticeable, but if it kept bleeding, it was going to be the first thing people saw.

When the cut had dried, Mai went back in her room and pulled on a black tank top. It was plain, but it definitely showed off her curves. She went over to her dresser and added some eyeliner and a little eye shadow and mascara when she heard the doorbell.

She knew it was Taji without having to feel for his ki. She added some lip gloss and bounded down the stairs. Taji stood waiting at the door, dressed in some jeans and a regular navy blue t-shirt.

He grinned. "And now we go get Hana..."

Mai slid on a pair of black heels. "She better be ready on time for once."

"Mai, sweetie, please take a jacket!" Bra called from inside the next room.

"Okay mom!" Mai called as she grabbed a black zip up sweater from the closet. "Bye! I'm going now!"

"Don't be out all night Mai." Both her mom and dad yelled at the same time.

"I won't!" She yelled. By now Taji was out the door. "Bye!" She slammed the door closed behind her before her parents could yell her more reminders.

They reached Hana's house five minutes later. Taji waited inside the car, leaving it running as Mai ran to the front door. A minute later Hana answered the two ran back to the car. Hana had not taken Mai's advice and was wearing a brown mini skirt with a dark grey tank top. She too was wearing a pair of black heels.

Although Mai had insisted Hana take the front seat, Hana argued that Mai, being the only one who was still seventeen of them three, she should have the front.

When they started off to the club Mai let out a small laugh and made a point. "Hey, it's not too late? Why not go home and skip the party."

Hana and Taji laughed, but they laughed in a manner that made Mai realize no matter what, they were going to the party.

And the worst part was that Mai was going with them and she was powerless to stop them.

* * *

A/N: I promise the story really is going somewhere. The plot/ action comes when they go away for their training, I just wanted everyone to get a feel for the characters. I hope you're enjoying the story so far... although I haven't gotten any reviews yet :'( 


	4. Party 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT

* * *

Party 1

When the trio reached the club, Taji had to park about a block away. They walked to the club in silence, but as they drew closer to it, they could hear the pulsing beat of the music. 

They entered and the music thundered against their ears and the lights flashed every which way. After their eyes adjusted to the lighting, Mai could make out a disco ball hanging from the ceiling, and a bunch of colourful lights revolving around the room in every direction at random. Their was a bar off to the side with about four bartenders, only one of them being male.

Their was a few tables off to the side and way in the back of the room was the DJ's table and the DJ. She squinted at him, he was so far away, but she was pretty sure that was the three year previous graduate Ken.

So basically there was zero adults and the oldest guy was twenty-one. Fabulous.

Three quarters of the room was dance floor, but only half of it was being used. Right in the middle of the dance floor though, there was a large hole everyone seemed to be dancing around.

At least that's what Mai thought and she felt a tugging sensation in her feet. It was almost like that gap on the floor was meant for her.

"Do you guys want to get a table and I'll fetch us something to drink?" Taji broke Mai's trance like state.

"Sure." Hana yelled over the pulsing beat of the music. "Perhaps non-alcoholic drinks to start Taji."

Taji nodded to show he heard her and walked over to the bar. Hana grabbed Mai's arm and led her over to the only table that didn't have people sitting around.

Mai turned her gaze back to the dance floor and felt the yearning in her come back.

"No sign of him yet." Hana said suddenly.

"No sign of who?" Mai asked, yelling as the music seemed to grow louder.

"Akeno!" Hana shouted back. "Maybe he's not actually coming. You know how he's always there as soon as the party starts. He likes to be there for the whole thing so he doesn't miss a thing."

Mai shrugged and smirked. "All the better for me if he doesn't come."

Then for a minute, Mai's heart froze. There at the bar she could see straight black hair that nearly reached the shoulders. But when the person turned his head, she realized it was her fellow classmate, and chem. partner Taro.

She gave a huge sigh of relief. Blast Taro for having the same hair as Akeno. Taji walked back over to the girls, walking around the dance floor rather than through, clearly not in the mood to get bumped by rowdy dancers.

He set three classes of coke on the table before pulling out a seat for himself. He lifted his class with a smirk. "To university!"

"To university." Hana and Mai said in unison, raising their own glasses. The three smacked classes and took a sip.

Hana then prodded Mai in the side. Mai, who had been mid-sip, began choking on the drink in her mouth, trying to swallow it. After a minute of coughing and Taji hitting her back, she managed to swallow it.

Mai looked at Hana sharply. "WHAT?!"

Hana pointed to the open door of the club. Mai rolled her eyes. When they had arrived, only about half the guests had been there, so obviously more people were bound to show up.

She saw some straight black shoulder length hair walk across the room to the DJ booth, and turned to tell Hana she was freaking over Taro, but when he turned his head about one degree in their direction, she realized with a rapid understanding that she wasn't looking at Taro. It was Akeno.

He was here. At the party. He was here and she knew as soon as he saw her, the biggest fight in history would break out.

Akeno was dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt. Hana suddenly sighed and put her elbows on the table, leaning forward with a sigh. "He looks so hot tonight." Hana spoke in a dreamy voice.

"That's it!" Mai shot out of her seat. "I'm out of here!"

As she tried to walk past Taji though, he grabbed her wrist. "But we just got here! Can't we at least stay for a bit? Not the whole time, but maybe just an hour?" He asked.

Mai sighed. He wasn't asking for much, and it'd be selfish for her to leave anyways. Mai nodded, hoping against hope, that Akeno would somehow go the whole evening without knowing she was there.

Mai went over to her seat and was about to sit when the song 'When your heart stops beating' by Plus 44 started up.

Hana and Mai looked at each other excitedly. This was their favourite song of all time to dance too. Hana, however, beat her to the punch. "Do you want to dance?"

"Do I ever!" Mai exclaimed as both girls kicked off their shoes and rushed onto the dance floor.

Mai instantly ran to the place that she had deemed as hers from the moment she had entered the club. Satisfied with her place on the floor, Mai and Hana began swinging their hips in time to the song, feet moving continuously as though staying in one spot for more than a second would result in their death.

Turn it up, I never wanna go home  
I only wanna be part of your breakdown  
She got caught by the four on the floor  
I picked her up and she'll never get let down  
And now I can't stop thinking about it

Mai and Hana began rolling their shoulders at the same time, moving forward and backward as though they were thinking with one mind.

Truth be told, they had spent lots of time dancing around Mai's room, so they did have the same moves, and they always did the moves in the same order, they no longer had to discuss the different moves.  
Nearby dancers had stopped dancing to watch them two.

Mai and Hana grinned as they both half sang, half spoke their favourite lines of the song. _"All you people at the top, don't know nothing about it. We don't give a fuck what the price is. So just leave us to our own devices and we'll leave you alone."_  
They grinned at each as they both jumped and spun around and continued dancing. By now they had attracted more attention, but they were completely undisturbed by this as they swung their arms above their head and spun in a circle, at exactly the same speed.

I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away

By the time the song was coming to an end, they had caught everyone's attention and were being cheered on by various people, most of them being males.

Without a doubt, they were the best dancers there at the party, and they were pretty easy on the eyes.

In the dark when there's no one listening  
When we both get carried away...

Mai and Hana both spun in a slow circle as the song faded and as the next one started up, they bowed, receiving much applause and cat calls from their audience. 

Hana and Mai dashed back to their table where Taji was sitting, laughing hysterically. They sat down with him and began laughing too as everyone else began dancing on the floor again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, for the record Akeno looks a lot like Android Seventeen, I'll just make a few changes here and there, like he looks like a younger 17, but is in NO way related. Alright? 

And also, I'm in a bad mood. So here's the deal. I know there's more than 1 person reading this story. So I'm not posting again until I'm satisfied with the number of reviews I recieve. So until then...


	5. Party 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT

* * *

Party 2

When Mai finished her coke, she got up and went over to the bar, moving around the dance floor so one of the more drunk people could drag her in the middle of the floor and ask her to do another one of her dances. 

She asked the male bartender to get her three beers and he had them in front of her before she could say 'please'.

Carrying the three mugs of beer, she went over to the table Taji and Hana were at, and set them down in front of her friends.

She took her seat again and the three began drinking their beers while telling stories. Apparently Taji had more details about the two week trip.

"While our parents are on a cruise, we will be at Grandpa Goku's." Taji said, taking a sip. "Or at least your Grandpa and my Great-Grandpa." He grinned. "Grandpa Gohan and Grandma Videl will be taking a road trip to the north and sight see."

Mai sighed. "So the seven of us will be stuck with Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Vegeta in the middle of nowhere?"

Hana took a sip of beer. "Bummer."

Mai looked at her sharply before turning back to Taji. "What about Grandma Chi-Chi?" She asked.

Taji grinned. "She's going with Grandpa and Grandma on the road trip. Then she won't interfere in our... um.." He glanced at Hana. "You-know-what." He gave her a knowing smile and took a sip of his drink.

"Will she be able to handle it?" Mai asked, kind of concerned. "I mean, she's starting to get a little fragile isn't she? I mean Grandma Bulma is a few years older, but she's not exactly um... well, you know what I mean."

Taji nodded. "Well apparently, this trip is supposed to be relaxing and easy-going so I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Mai trained the last of her drink with a shrug. "I think I'm going to need more beer." She said with a grin. "Will there be booze out there at least?"

Taji snorted. "I highly doubt it!" He said with a laugh.

Hana's eyes suddenly seemed twice their size. "C.P!" She exclaimed just loud enough for Taji and Mai to hear over the music. "Twelve o'clock!"

Mai leaned across the table. "Huh?" She asked, completely confused.

"Hey Mai."

Mai whipped her head around to see Taro standing behind her, looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, hi." Mai said with a grin. "Some party huh?"

Taro grinned back. "Yah, hey listen... I was wondering..." He trailed off and looked at her right in the eye. "Do you want to dance?"

Mai beamed at him. "Sure. I'd love to."

She stood up and he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor. The song that was playing wasn't as upbeat as 'When your heart stops beating' but it wasn't bad.

It was then she realized when Hana had said C.P. she had meant chem. partner, meaning Taro was coming her way.

Mai had been getting the idea for the past few months that Taro had a crush on her. For one, he never seemed able to focus in chemistry, for when she looked at him, she caught him staring at her. At lunch period, he'd ask to join her and her friends, even though he had some of his own friends to sit with. He'd strike up random conversations with her in the hall. So him asking her to dance, only confirmed her theory.

Taro wasn't the hottest guy Mai had ever laid eyes on, but he wasn't bad looking either. He had a great personality and sense of humour. On the whole, he was a pretty decent guy.

Another song had started up while she had been off in her own world thinking.

Taro then something, but Mai didn't hear, because they had somehow made their way across the dance floor and were now right beside the DJ's table.

"What?" Mai yelled, a smile on her face.

Taro grinned back. "I said: You're quite the dancer."

Mai beamed again. "Thanks!" She giggled. "You're not too bad yourself!"

At this he grinned as though he had just accomplished his goal in life. But seeing as the guy had a crush on her, Mai complimenting him must have been a big deal to the guy, but she wouldn't know. She had never let herself fall into the dreaded powers of crushes.

Mai completely lost track time as she and Taro continued to sway, bounce and glide to the music.

Mai's cheeks were flushed from dancing so much, and she new she'd need a break soon. She opened her mouth to tell Taro that she was going to rest after the song ended, when it did and a slow song started up.

Some people nearby began to step closer to each other and embrace as they moved to the song slowly, while others moved off the dance floor. In the middle though, their were two girls slow dancing, clearly drunk off their butts.

Taro scratched the back of his head. "Um... Do you want to?" He asked uncertainly.

Mai understood his tone. He wouldn't be hurt if she said 'no', but was hoping she'd say 'yes'.

Mai nodded and stepped closer to him. Taro wrapped his arms around her waist, and Mai lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. For a moment, she felt short. Taro stood a few inches taller than she did, but she didn't comment on this.

She rested the side of her face against his chest as they swayed to the music ever so slowly. She closed her eyes and smiled when she heard the soft thumping of his heart in his chest.

All too soon the song came to an end and another fast paced song started up. Taro let go of her slowly. "How about you sit back down and I'll get us some drinks?"

Mai nodded and Taro headed off to the bar and Mai went back over to the table her friends were still sitting at.

"Have fun?" Hana asked with a knowing smirk.

Mai grinned as she plopped back in her seat. "As a matter of fact I did." She looked between her and Taji. "Did you guys just sit her the whole time?"

Hana blinked in astonishment. "Of course not!" She smiled slowly. "Kannon is switching between me, Akira and Taya. Oh, and once with Rei, but when I was dancing with him, he told me he's planning on dancing with every girl here before the party ends. He also informed me I was the person that indicated he'd danced with half the girls."

Mai giggled. "So how many more does he have left?"

Hana shrugged. "Not sure. I haven't really been keeping an eye on him, but I think he's done close to three quarters."

Mai giggled again and turned to Taji. "How about you?"

Taji shrugged. "Twice with Suzu. I asked her once for the Hell of it and then the song that started playing after turned out to be her favourite so we danced again."

Mai blinked at him. "So you two going to dance some more?" She asked.

Taji shrugged again. "I don't think so." He nodded to the middle of the dance floor where two girls were dancing together, one of them looking an awful lot like Suzu. He smirked. "Surprising what can happen in an hour, huh?"

"An hour?" Mai blinked, surprised.

Taji gave her an odd look. "Well yah, it's nearly midnight... in fact." He checked his watch. "It'll be midnight in about a minute."  
"Wow, time sure flies when you're having fun." Taro had finally returned and was currently trying to carry four tall glasses of champagne.

"Oh here!" Mai stood up and took two of them, placing one in front of Taji and the other in front of Hana.

Taro handed her a glass and Mai sat down, waving her hand at Taji. "Move over so we can make room for Taro." She ordered.

Taji shuffled his chair to the side and Taro pulled a vacant chair from the next table and sat between Mai and Taji.

Mai couldn't believe how fast time had flown. When they had arrived at the club, it had been about 9:30. Then when Taro had asked her to dance, it had been close to 10:00. She couldn't believe she had danced for two straight hours.

Hana gave a small cough. "What time does the party end?" She asked.

"When the club closes." Taji answered before sipping his champagne.

"And when does it close?" Mai asked with another sip.

"I think between 2:00 and 2:30." He answered, eyebrows furrowed together as he thought.

Taro shook his head in slight annoyance. "I have to leave at 1:30. I'm babysitting my little sister tomorrow."

"Really?" Mai asked in a surprised voice. "Well then-" She instantly downed the rest of her drink. "There's no time to waste! Let's dance!"

She jumped out of her seat and pretty much dragged Taro onto the dance floor, though he didn't seem to be objecting, in fact he was grinning in amusement.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I'm really glad you asked me to dance." Mai said with a smile on her lips.

Mai and Taro were standing outside the club. They could still hear the beat of the music from out here, but it was way quieter.

It wasn't cold out, being summer, but after being in the club for hours, it felt so much cooler outside and fresher.

"Yah me too." Taro said, lacing his fingers with hers.

He began walking down the street hand in hand with Mai. Mai had decided to walk with Taro over to his car, enjoying the outdoors.

"Will you be okay to drive?" Mai asked as they reached the car, concern in her voice.

Taro nodded. "Yah, I mostly had pop. The champagne was the only alcohol I had tonight." He smiled at her, his dark brown eyes twinkling. "Anyways, good night." He spoke very slowly.

Taro leaned forward and place his lips on hers gently. Closing her eyes, she kissed him back. Taro grabbed the sides of her face as he continued kissing her, more and more passionately.

When he pulled back, both were smiling. He slid into his car without another word. He buckled up and unrolled the window.

"I'll call you later, kay?" Taro said.

Mai nodded before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Okay."

Taro turned and kissed her briefly on the lips before driving away.

Mai stood watching his dark blue car drive off down the street before turning and walking back to the club.

When she was about to go in, she heard an odd noise, like a plunger being pulled out of a toilet. She spun around to see a familiar nineteen year old with straight black hair and dark green eyes leaning against the side of the building.

With a smirk on his lips, he stopped puckering his lips. "Aw, where's my kiss good-night?" He whined in a taunting voice.

_Akeno..._ Mar glared at him. "Oh whatever. Just because your kisses good-night are terrible doesn't mean you have a right to go after every female in Japan like the player you are."

Akeno snorted. "Oh please. At least I get kisses, unlike a little prune."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Yah, kisses from prostitutes."

Akeno glared at her, green eyes narrowing. "At least my life seems to know which direction it's going. You on the other hand, are walking in circles." He smirked. "Admit it. You have no idea what you're going to do with yourself."

Suddenly Mai was smirking. "At least I'm not going to marry a hooker."

Akeno snorted. "Predictable retort from a predictable little girl."

"You're an asshole." Mai growled at him.

Akeno looked at her coolly. "Bitch."

"Bastard!" Mai flung the door to the club wide open and walked in. From the corner of her eye, she could see Akeno following her inside. With a smirk she swung the door closed behind her, only for it to smack Akeno in the face.

Feeling extremely satisfied with herself, she got herself a beer from the bar. The girl beside her was chattering non-stop to her friend on the other side of her. When she wasn't looking, Mai snatched her shot glass and downed it.

Slamming the glass back on the table, her beer arrived and she wandered back over to her friends. She turned her head to see Akeno had made his way inside the club, a pained look on his face.

He sent her a death glare and Mai sent him a satisfied smirk. _Round 236 goes to Mai Son!_ She applauded inside her head.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, meant to post earlier but one of my teachers gave me a project (I know, first week into school and they're like ASSIGNMENTS!!! I was like eh???? NOO) Okay so here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully it won't take so long for me to get the next one up. Also, the actual climax/plot thing will come in when everyone goes into training. I have this totally awesome idea (which I hope you'll like) so pray I don't get swamped by evil teachers who like to give out projects and assignments... and oh no! I have a test in 2 days! AH! Anyways bye!!!! -runs out of room to go study- 


	6. Way Drunk

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT

* * *

Way Drunk

The lights were still on in the house as Taji helped Mai up the front steps, one of her arms around his shoulder, and one of his around hers as he tried to support her. 

Without knocking, Taji pushed the door open and stepped inside, and shut the door behind him.

"Taji? Mai? Is that you?" Called the familiar voice of Dai from the next room.

"Yah it's us." Taji answered as he kicked his shoes off and made his way to the living room, Mai still clinging to him. "Where are your parents?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Dai replied, and Taji could hear the sound of shuffling newspaper, and the sound of footsteps. "I decided to stay up till you guys got home." Dai stepped into the main hallway and his eyes popped out of their sockets when he saw Mai. "Oh my Dende! What happened?"

Taji rolled her eyes and sighed. "Drunk."

Mai's usually straight blue hair was a mess, her blue eyes bloodshot with bags under them, not to mention the fact she was completely hanging off Taji. She gave an odd giggle. "You know who's reeeeeeally awesome?" She giggled again. "Taro."

Dai blinked at her a few times. "What is she talking about?"

Taji sighed and rolled his eyes a few times. "Taro asked her to dance and so they were pretty much doing that the whole night. Don't look at me like that Dai! They didn't do _that_!" He sighed again. "He had to leave early and it was after that she got drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Mai giggled. "Okay, maybe a little." She growled. "It's all Akeno's fault!" She muttered.

"Yes, just blame it all on him." Taji said calmly as he led her into the family room. He turned to Dai and explained. "They had a fight outside after Taro left. She slammed a door in his face, literally. Then later he made a crude comment, trust me you don't want to know what he said to her, and she retaliated by throwing her glass of beer at him. She missed, but there was still one Hell of a mess."

"Bastard deserved it." Mai slurred before falling out of Taji's grip and passing out on the couch.

Taji rubbed his forehead. "Sorry man. Should have been paying closer attention to how much she was drinking, but I didn't really notice she was starting to get tipsy until she started on about how great Taro was, unlike Akeno." He blinked. "I think she exercised about every curse in the dictionary in that speech of hers." Taji blinked a few times. "Sorry again."

Dai shook his head. "Don't worry about it. As long as she didn't do anything stupid, like get in a fist fight or have sex."

Taji shook his head. "No, only dance and have a verbal fight with Akeno."

Dai nodded ands looked at his sister and said with a laugh. "Guess I'll have to carry her up to bed... You staying here tonight?" He asked.

Taji shook his head. "No. Sakura said she was going to stay awake until I got home, even if I stayed out until eight in the morning, though if I came home that late, she'd probably beat me into the next dimension." He chuckled. "Anyways, I should probably get going. See you later!"

Dai gave a small wave. "Kay. Later!"

Half a minute later he heard the front door opening and closing. When it closed again, Dai turned and looked at Mai, who was completely sprawled out on the couch, one of her hands touching the floor.

Dai rolled his eyes to the ceiling as though praying before grabbing his sister and lifting her onto his shoulder.

He then walked up the stairs and went in Mai's room. Once inside, he flopped Mai onto her bed. Dai tugged her shoes off and grabbed the blanket on the end of her bed. After placing it over her, he left her room to go to his own.

---------------------------------------------------

Tweet. Tweet.

Urgh! Birds suck. Why do they always choose the gayest times to start their stupid chirping? Honestly! I'm trying to freaking sleep! It's like they know I'm sleeping and just want me to be pissed off.

With a moan Mai flopped back onto her pillows. _Ow. _Was the only thought to cross her mind, all threats for the bird forgotten.

She opened her eyes again slowly, staring at the stainless white ceiling. _I don't remember coming upstairs._ She lifted her head and saw the blanket across her. With a turn onto her side, the blanket fell off her into a small heap on the floor. Mai let out a small laugh despite herself.

"I'm still in my clothes from last night." She giggled.

She stood up, ignoring all protests from her head and stomach. She stumbled across her room and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, and reached for her pants drawer, but changed her mind and pulled out a pair of pyjama's.

Ever so slowly she got dressed. Just as she was tugging on her top, her stomach began to feel as though it were leaping into her throat...

Covering her mouth, she dashed across her room and into the bathroom. Kneeling in front of the toilet, she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Damn hangovers." She muttered, when she finally finished and flushed the toilet. She stood up and washed her hands and rinsed out her mouth with some water. 

She left the bathroom and headed downstairs. She reached the kitchen and found Kenji was there, reading the newspaper. Dai was there too, eating a plate of pancakes.

"Morning." She mumbled and sat down across from Dai.

Dai looked at Mai, flashing her a teasing smile. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally awakes." He laughed.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Ha ha." She said sarcastically before placing her forehead in her hand and saying groggily. "Geez, I feel like crap."

Dai shrugged. "Yah, doesn't surprise me. Come home completely wasted and hanging off Taji."

Mai blinked a few times. "Funny, I don't remember." She gave a small laugh. "Oh well. I completely forget what happened after I stole Kameko's shot. Wait, I remember seeing Akeno and laughing at his pain. That's all I remember."

Dai smirked. "So do you remember throwing a glass at Akeno? Or talking about how wonderful Taro is?"

Mai looked at Dai rather stupidly for a minute. "Um... no?"

Dai chuckled. "Well I guess not. I mean, Taji did say you had a lot to drink."

"And that would be why you feel like crap." Kenji smirked from behind his newspaper. "Well, I hope this teaches you to not drink so much next time."

Mai rolled her eyes, attempting to ignore Kenji.

"Oh by the way!" Kenji said, finally lowering his newspaper. "Mom and dad want us all to be packed before they get home from work."

"Ugh." Mai groaned, crossing her arms and putting her chin on the table in a sulky manner. "Packing sucks."

Kenji shook his head. "Well, you have to. Mom and dad told me to tell you before they left for work."

Mai groaned again. "Okay, whatever. I'll pack this afternoon." She stood up and stretched.

Dai and Kenji looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

Mai smirked. "I'm going back to sleep." Her stomach began to feel unsettled again. _After I visit the bathroom! _She thought as she covered her mouth with a hand and ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but I did get swamped for a few days, but it's the weekend so I'm un-swamped. Anyways, I really hope SOMEONE is enjoying this story. I'd really really appreciate it if you guys could review. It doesn't have to be long. Even a one worded review is good enough for me... okay, bye for now! 


	7. Packing Sucks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z.

* * *

Packing Sucks **

"MAI!" Kenji screamed up the stairs.

Mai rolled her eyes with a groan and turned her radio down. She walked out of her room and sat down at the top of the stairs where she could see her brother clearly. "What?"

"Are you packed yet?" Kenji asked, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Mai gave him a small smile. "No. Not yet. I'll do that later. I'm-"

Kenji gave her a hard look. "No! Not later! Now! You've been saying that all afternoon! Dad gets home in an hour."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll pack in a minute. I was about to call Taro."

Kenji rolled his eyes. "I don't care if you were about to talk to your boyfriend. Pack now! You can call him later!"

Mai glared at Kenji. "Taro called me earlier but I had to cut my conversation with him short because Dai needed to call Ryu and ask him if he knew the time everyone was leaving for the cruise."

_And apparently he's really annoyed with the fact he has to go two weeks without seeing his girlfriend._

Kenji rolled his eyes. "Whatever! Pack!"

Mai let out a loud and frustrated growl. "FINE!" She screeched and stormed down the hall back to her room.  
"GOOD!" She heard Kenji yell before she slammed her bedroom door closed.

She let out a sigh as she leaned against the door, trying to calm herself down. This only took a minute. When she calmed herself, she grabbed the suitcase her dad had left for her and threw it onto her bed.

She zipped it open and dragged her feet across the room, pulling open a drawer. She pulled out a bunch of clothes at random before going back across her room and throwing them in, not too neatly. She did this about four or five times before there came a knocking at her door.

"Yah?"

Dai poked his head in. "How're you doing?"

Mai rolled her eyes and turned back to packing. "Fine." She muttered.

Dai sat on her bed and watched her toss more things in her bag. "Something's wrong. What's the matter?"

Mai tossed her last handful of stuff in her bag and let out a small growl, while rubbing her forehead. "It's just... does Kenji always have to act like such an ass?"

Dai twiddled his thumbs for a minute. "Now really, that's not fair. You know it's because if mom and dad come home and we're not ready, they'll take it out on him because he's technically responsible for us."

"But mom and dad should know better that we're old enough to make our own decisions. If I decide to not pack, it's my probably and not Kenji's." She snorted. "Sometimes I think Kenji likes to boss us around."

Dai shrugged. "He's just doing what any big brother would do."

Mai made a disbelieving noise.

_Hana's older brother doesn't do this! He doesn't even do it to her little brother and he's only eight!_

"Easy for you to say, he picks on me more." Mai said as she slumped on her bed next to Dai.

Dai smiled. "Just wait. Sometime you'll see he just means well." He stood up and smirked. "I have to go pack."

"You haven't started?" Mai asked, gaping in disbelief.

Dai looked around the room slyly. "Um... Not quite." He turned and left the room, closing the door so Mai couldn't start yelling at him.

Mai just sat on her bed, not really thinking about anything for a minute. Finally she stood up slowly and walked across her room and picked up her phone. She pressed the 'talk' button and held it to her ear. Kenji wasn't on the phone.

She smirked and dialled the familiar number that belonged to Taro.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So two weeks, huh?" Taro said slowly.

"Yah. I'm not really looking forward to it." Mai replied flipping the lid of her suitcase open and close.

"And there's no way you can get away to go to Hana's party either?"

Mai sighed. "No. My grandparent's are very observant. And even if I could get away, Taji would be there to tell them where I'm at."

"Aw." Taro whined. "I'll miss you. Promise you'll call me when you get home?"

Mai sighed. "Yah. I promise. You'll be the first person I call and visit." She promised.

Just then she heard the front door open and close and her father yell a cheery hello throughout the house.

"Shit! Sorry Taro I have to go. My dad just got home and I haven't finished packing. I'll see if I can call you later. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Mai heard him yell as she turned off the phone and put it on her nightstand. He made it halfway across her room before her bedroom door opened and her dad came in.

"Hey Mai. All packed and ready to go?" Goten asked, sounding excited.

"Um..." Mai had froze and now looked around the room with an uncertain smile.

Goten looked between her and the half full, messy suitcase. "Scratch that. You aren't ready to go yet."

"Um. Not exactly." Mai said, scratching the back of her neck with a small nervous laugh. Never before had she looked so much like Goku.

Goten sighed and looked up at the ceiling as though he was praying. "Alright Mai. Let's hear it. What's your excuse this time?"

Mai instantly plunged into her story. "I was talking to Taro but Dai needed the phone so I let him use it. I was going to call Taro back but Kenji started yelling at me to back. I called Taro back anyways and I'm half packed."

"Your mother expected you to be fully packed. You should have done it when Kenji suggested you do so." Goten said, a little stern.

"Dad, he didn't suggest. He ordered!" She said in a slight annoyed tone. "Maybe if he had asked politely I would have done more packing."

Goten sighed. "You know he's just trying to be a good older brother."

"Is he? Or does he just enjoy making my life a living Hell?" She asked, her voice devoid of emotion.

"Of course!" Goten sounded surprised. "I know at times he may seem strict and unfair, but you know it's because he's trying to look out for you."

_Gee... This sounds familiar. _Mai said sarcastically in her head.

Goten stood up and patted her arm lightly. "One day you'll see."

Mai couldn't help but ask. "Like one day I'll show everyone I'm not weak?"

Goten grinned. "Of course. One day you'll prove to us everyone was wrong about you, and at that time, everyone will be so proud."

"Gee, I hope so." Mai said, a little sarcasm in her tone.

Goten's smile seemed to brighten. "Just wait. One day you'll see." Then he left but before he left he turned to Mai. "Your mother gets home in an hour. Be sure you're done packing by then."

Mai let out a small growl. "Packing sucks."

Goten just laughed. "Doesn't matter. You have to do it anyways."

Mai let out a sigh and continued with the task she had been working on before he had come in.

Goten gave her a smirk and left, and Mai just rolled her eyes but grinned and continued piling clothes in her suitcase, this time, she actually folded them neatly. Sometimes she just loved her dad.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. I needed to come up with something. Next chapter, I promise they are off on their 2 week training trip! Dun dun dun! What will happen? Um... I'm not sure yet. I better get to work! 


	8. The Departed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT

* * *

**The Departed**

The two girls were currently walking down the street, Taro standing on Mai's other side.

"Look, I really want to come Hana. Honest, I do, but you don't know my grandfathers. They will KILL me if I try to sneak away from them for a party." She sighed. "Or at least one of them will anyways."

Hana looked disappointed. "Too bad. Why not visit?"

Mai shook her head. "Can't even leave the house. They mean to keep me trapped where they can see me for two weeks. I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

"Where are you going anyways?" Taro asked, the first time he had said anything since the three had begun their walk.

"My Grandpa Goku's." Mai said, looked up from the ground. Her house was coming into sight. She knew as soon as she reached it she'd have to say good-bye to her friends and the trip to the end of her life would begin. In an attempt to prolong the inevitable, she slowed down, hoping Hana and Taro would pick up on the hidden meaning. They did as they too slowed down. "It's basically out in the middle of nowhere. About an hour away from the city."

"I see." Taro said, as though thinking.

"No." Mai said. "You can't come visit me. My Grandpa Vegeta would throw a fit at you for 'intruding' then chase you until you were back in your house."

"Wow, your grandparents sound strict." Hana commented lightly.

"Well my Grandpa Vegeta is. Grandpa Goku is much more lenient. They're okay I guess, as long as you don't get on their bad side."

Meaning as long as you aren't weak for Grandpa Vegeta, and disrespectful to Grandpa Goku.

Silence engulfed the three eighteen year olds and soon Taro sighed. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Huh?" Mai looked up and realized they had reached her home. "Oh yah." From outside she could make out the silhouettes of her family scrambling to get the last minute things organized.

Her uncle Trunks, Aunt Marron, Ryu and Shino were coming to their house. Then the kids were to take off while the parents didn't need to be ready to go for another hour. Then they would meet Pan and Uub at the airport. Her second cousins, Taji and Sakura were to meet them at Grandpa's.

The three stood in a mini circle in silence before Hana let out a cry and hugged Mai.

Mai couldn't help but laugh. "Gee Hana. Don't worry. I'll be back in a couple weeks. It's not like I'm moving away or dying."

_Though it feels like I am._

Mai blinked. "You have other friends. You'll find things to do. And besides, Taro is always here." Mai turned to her boyfriend and smirked. "You be good and make sure Hana doesn't bore herself to death. I still want my best friend alive when I return."

Taro smirked. "And me?" He asked.

Mai smirked as well. "Make sure you don't forget me and run off with some other girl." She grinned. "I still want my boyfriend when I come back."

"Can we call you?" Hana asked.

Mai shook her head. "No, I think they got rid of the phones for the two weeks, but I'll see if I can at least sneak my cell phone with me."

She gave Taro a hug and Hana another quick embrace before turning and walking back up the driveway. She turned back around at one point and waved to them before opening the door to the house.

From the bottom of the driveway, Taro and Hana could hear the series of yells when Mai opened the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Is everyone ready?"

"Where's my watch?"

"Everyone calm down!"

Taro and Hana cracked similar grins when Mai turned to give them a pleading look before closing the door.

Hana and Taro started to crack up, and eventually sometime after the door closed, their laughs subsided.

"Do you think she'll survive?" Hana asked. "I mean, she looked as though she wanted us to shoot her."

"She'll live. I mean, she's just staying with her grandfathers, who've unplugged the phones and are super strict and won't let her leave the house... she'll have her other cousins, she'll be fine." Taro blinked and shrugged. "Though I bet she'll complain for a few hours when she finally gets home." Hana grinned and nodded and the two left.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Everyone shut up! Oh my God!" Mai rubbed her temples. Her yell fell on deaf ears as everyone continued running around the house.

Shino was searching his bag to look for something, Marron yelling at him to pack back up because they had to leave.

Dai and Kenji were running up and down the stairs remembering things. Goten kept asking them if they had everything when they got back downstairs. Each time they got a look of remembrance on their faces and would shoot back up the stairs.

Ryu was currently sitting on his bag, cross legged, arms crossed over his chest in an irritated manner. He kept muttering under his breath, eyes shut tight.

Trunks kept checking his watch and pushing the bags closer and closer to the door every now and then.

Mai groaned and rubbed her eyes, willing this whole excursion to be over with. She loved her grandparents and everything, but training with them for two weeks wasn't her idea of fun. Especially when her parents wouldn't be there, she'd be competing with her cousins and brothers for the respect of the full blooded Saiyans, even though she knew she would be out of the loop. She'd barely trained the past year. They would be disappointed she was sure.

"Alright!" Bra now stood in front of the door. "Kids! Time to go!" She yelled. "You forget something, too bad! Out the door now!"

She sounded like a military officer. Marron, Goten and Trunks sighed in relief, clearly glad she had taken over and was getting the kids out the door so they could do their own last minute things.

Mai laid a hand over her back pocket, for a second, feeling for her cell phone. For the moment it was turned off, but the second she got to Goku's, she'd turn it on, sure Hana would be trying to call her for all the details.

Removing her hand, she picked up her duffel bag, just as Dai and Kenji came downstairs grabbing their own bag and heading outside. Ryu followed at a more leisurely speed, face as calm and cool as ever. Shino had to take an extra minute to repack everything. So while the adults waited for him, Mai went outside to wait with the others.

All too soon, Shino was outside, bag slung over his shoulder.

"Alright. Everyone all set?" Goten asked, an enthusiastic grin on his face.

Shino, Ryu, and Dai gave a quick nod, while Kenji was the only one who said an actual 'yes.'

"Okay then. Off you go." Marron said, giving them all a 'shooing' motion with her arms.

Kenji waited patiently as Bra went up to hugs her two sons, while Marron did the same with her own two boys. Bra then gave Mai a hug.

"Have fun!" She said as the four boys took off into the air. Mai was about to but turned back around so she could give Goten a hug.

"Can't I stay home?" She asked quietly so only he could hear. "I don't want to go!"

Goten just chuckled softly. "It'll be fine. I promise." He let go of her. "Off you go, before you get left behind."

"I wouldn't mind." She assured him before taking off into the air after her brothers and cousins.

She had flown halfway over the city before she finally caught up to the others, who waited patiently, in mid air. They looked at her and took off again.

Mai was able to keep up with them, but stayed in the back of the group. Ryu and Kenji were currently talking and at the front, while Shino and Dai just kind of swerved as they flew, but not really saying anything.

When they were between a quarter and halfway to Goku's, they slowed down.

"This is absurd." Kenji snorted. "This is taking so long. I say we just go top speed and get there faster."

Dai glowered slightly at his older brother. "Yah, but Mai can't fly as fast as us!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I know the way to Grandpa's. I can fly there by myself."

"Don't be ridiculous." Dai snorted.

"Okay fine, here's what we'll do. You three go on ahead to Goku's and I'll stay with Mai." Ryu said. "It doesn't make a difference to me."

Kwnji shrugged and took off, Shino hot on his heels. Dai waited for a second and then took off after them.

"Thanks Ryu, but I _am _capable of flying to Grandpa's by myself." Mai informed him as the two took off at a much slower speed.

Ryu shook his head. "You know Kenji and Dai would never let you fly by yourself." He informed her.

Mai sighed, and found she had to agree with him. At least flying with Ryu was much better than flying all the way to Goku's with Kenji. That would be Hell.

* * *

A/N: Hello again. Been a but of a wait for the next chapter, sorry about that. I had a bust weekend. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter they begin training :O ... poor Mai XP 


	9. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. Okay I have parts of three songs in here. First is 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake. Second is 'Public Affair' by Jessica Simpson and last is 'At The End Of The Day' from the play Les Miserables.

* * *

The Arrival

Taji and Sakura were already there by the time Ryu and Mai showed up. Their stuff was still outside, an indicator they hadn't been there for very long. 

"Hey guys!" Sakura waved enthusiastically.

Ryu and Mai touched the ground lightly a couple feet away from the others.

"Have you gone inside yet?" Ryu asked as he approached the group.

Kenji looked up while shaking his head. "No, not yet."

"We were here first!" Shino boasted proudly.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, clearly indifferent. "We just got here a few minutes ago actually."

Ryu made a small noise of understanding and beckoned with his hand for everyone to follow him. "Do they know you're here yet?"

Dai shrugged. "They've probably sensed our ki but they didn't come outside to greet us or anything. Most likely waiting for us to knock on the door."

Ryu led the way towards the house that was going to be there home for the next two weeks. "I see."

Taji made his was to Mai side, smirking. "I see you're back on your feet."

Mai turned her head away in bit of an annoyed manner. "Yah, but I don't think I've ever been so sick in my life."

Taji sighed. "I see you're not excited about being here."

Mai looked at him, eyes slightly narrowed. "Are you?"

He just shrugged as Ryu knocked on the front door a couple times, then waited for either Vegeta or Goku to answer.

In the time from when the doorbell rang and the door opened, Mai found herself wishing - no praying - that her grandfathers weren't home and that they'd all get to go home and stay there until their parents got home from their two week vacation.

But the moment she heard the doorknob turning, she knew that it wasn't happening.

"Oh wow, you guys are early." Goku was looking at everyone while grinning and scratching the back of his head.

"Hi grandpa!" Sakura beamed at him and jumped forward to hug him.

Mai just turned her head away. _Oh man! I want to go home! Now! _She whined in her head.

Goku patted Sakura's back. "Alright. Come in guys, Vegeta's inside... doing I have no idea what. Back come in and we'll set you up."

Gokue stepped back and Sakura ran into the house, grinning. Ryu followed much calmly, muttering under his breath about how being second oldest could be mature. Shino followed, already appearing bored.

Mai followed Taji inside, and behind her was Dai. Everyone sat and stood around in the family room, while Goku yelled for Vegeta.

Mai sat down next to Sakura, leaving Taji to sit on the armrest. Ryu was leaning against the wall next to Kenji, and Dai had found a chair in the corner of the room to sit on.

"I'm so glad you're here." Sakura whispered to Mai. "I would have gone mad if I had been the only girl."

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice." Mai whispered back in a reminding tone.

Before they could say anything more. Goku walked back inside, followed by Vegeta, who looked highly amused for some reason.

"Hey grandpa!" Kenji said as soon as he walked in.

"Hey, I'm your grandpa too." Goku said in that hurt, whining voice of his that always caused others around to grin. "Why didn't I get a greeting?"

"You did." Sakura said. "It was from me."

"Oh yah!" Goku instantly brightened up.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered. "Idiot."

Goku looked at Vegeta, giving him his innocent, playful look. "Oh come on Vegeta. You know I'm just excited to see the kids. It's been a long time since we had them all together. And it's been over a year since we saw Kenji, Dai and Mai."

Mai slunk back in her seat.

_Oh man! Someone get me out of here!_

Kenji blinked. "Has it really been that long?" He asked.

"Well, we're here now." Dai grinned.

"Oh right." Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well, you all know what we're going to be doing the next two weeks."

"Training." Ryu said, completely monotone.

"Grandpa, is it true you guys unplugged the phones?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah." Goku said.

Vegeta was the one who decided to elaborate. "You're here to train, not communicate with those weaklings you call friends."

It was at that moment, Mai felt her back pocket vibrating.

I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack

Take 'em to the bridge

Mai wished she could have melted into the couch. Vegeta and Goku were looking around the room, trying to find the source of the noise. They had no idea that it was Mai's cell phone going off, and the person calling was her boyfriend. 

She had been able to set a different ring tone for all her different friends so when the phone rang, she could identify who was calling. When she had told Taro, he had insisted on his being 'Sexy Back.' How she wished she had changed it.

"What the blast is that noise?" Vegeta asked, not even trying to hide how angry he sounded.

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Dai looked at Mai with wide eyes. He knew better than anyone else where the noise was coming from. And she knew Sakura ands Taji knew where it was coming from, because they were both beside her.

Before Mai could say anything, Dai was reaching into his back pocket. "Alright. I confess. I brought my cell phone." Just as he was presenting his cell phone, Mai's stopped playing.

Taro must have realized she wasn't going to answer and so he hung up. Vegeta went over to Dai and held out his hand.

With a grin that resembled Goku's, Taji placed the phone into Vegeta's hand. "It was going to distract me anyways."

Vegeta just muttered something under his breath and set the cell phone on the table behind him.

"Right. Where were we?" Goku asked.

"You were just talking about how you unplugged the phones?" Shino reminded him, crossing his arms.

"Oh right." Goku was laughing by now.

Vegeta just growled softly. "We expect you to train everyday with us. No excuses. And-"

Vegeta was cut off again, this time it was Hana trying to call Mai on her cell phone.

Ready. Set. Go

All the girls stepping out for a public affair  
All night, that's right 'cause the party don't stop  
All the cameras come out for a public affair  
Who cares, let's rock, 'cause the party don't stop

Vegeta growled. "Who's cell phone is it this time?" 

Dai and Mai looked at each other. Mai sighed and knew she was going to have to confess. Dai couldn't cover for her this time, and Kenji wouldn't dare do such a thing.

Do what you wanna do, tonight the world does not exist  
No, no, no  
Move how you wanna move, all my girls work it out - like this  
Give me room to shake, shake, shake

Mai was surprised when Sakura reached around and pulled out her cell phone. "Here you go!" She said cheerfully.

Mai was able to reach around and make her phone stop ringing as Goku approached and took Sakura's phone.

When Vegeta and Goku weren't looking, Sakura gave Mai a look that stated she would never do that again, but softened her look with a quick wink.

"Alright who else had cell phones?" Goku asked. "We'll give them back after the two weeks, but we can't have them constantly interrupting us."

Nearly everyone in the room let out a groan and held out their hand. All except Mai, who had promised her friends to call them. She wasn't about to break the promise.

Once all the phones were collected and piled on the table, Vegeta continued talking, seeming quite pleased he knew he could no longer be interrupted.

It was then the worst thing ever happened. Mai's cell phone went off again, this time it was a song she had set for whenever a certain annoying jerk had the nerve to call her. She had never given him her number, but he always seemed to find out what it was, no matter how many times she changed her number.

There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and  
There's gonna be hell to pay  
At the end of the day!

Why the fuck is he calling?!

Ignoring the pissed off look coming from Vegeta and the weird look she got from Goku, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and yanked it open. 

"Why are you calling me?!" She screamed into the phone.

All she recieved was a large round of laughter, which she recognized as Akeno's 'Ha! You're screwed!'

Mai was fuming. "You jerk!"

"Mai!" Vegeta growled.

From the way Akeno laughed even harder, she knew he had heard her grandpa. "Just wait until I get home!" She snapped her phone shut, and turned it off.

"Hand it over." Vegeta said, sounding impatient as he held out his hand.

Mai clutched her phone hard for a minute, and had a right mind to tell him she would _not _be handing over her cell phone. After hesitating for a second, she placed it in his open palm grudgingly.

Vegeta tossed into onto the pile of cell phones and looked back at the kids. "Now that we know there will be no more interruptions, we can finally begin."

Nobody said a word, but Mai couldn't hold in her moan. Sakura gave her a sharp jab in the ribs and Vegeta continued as though she hadn't said a word.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I kept changing it and going ang switching things around. I'm somewhat satisfied with the final product soooo tell me what you think. Bye for now! (Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next update) 


	10. Don't Wake Me Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT****

* * *

**

Don't Wake Me Up

"Oh, stop being so fussy!" Mai said, finally having enough of Sakura.

Sakura tossed her now empty suitcase under her bed. "Okay, I get the message."

"Oh, I hope so." Mai muttered as she closed a drawer after piling the rest of her belongings inside it. Then she too pushed her suitcase underneath her bed.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, flopping onto her bed.

"Nothing." Mai flopped face first onto her bed, her face being buried in her pillow.

Sakura groaned and rolled over so she was facing Mai. She propped her head up with a hand. "I'm actually really glad you're here."

Mia raised her head off the pillow and made a small humming noise to tell Sakura she was listening.

"If you weren't here, I'd be the only girl, see? And that would just suck." Sakura grinned. "Two weeks without another girl around would kill me. Besides, I find we're not as close as I would like. I like to think of this as a good chance for us to get to know each other."

Mai looked over at Sakura. "I'm glad you're here too. And I look forward to the bonding we'll get to do these next few weeks."

Sakura flopped back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. "All honesty I didn't want to come here. I hate training and fighting and everything. I can fly, but that's it. I can't do ki blasts and hardly throw a punch. When I found out about the whole training with Grandpa, I was asking Taji to train me." She began laughing.

Mai cracked a small grin. "That's more than what I can do. I can barely fly." She laughed. "Maybe after all this we'll finally know how to throw a decent punch." Both girls giggled uncontrollably.

Sakura slid off her bed. "Anyways, I'm going to get ready for bed."

Mai saw the clock resting on the bed table said it was close to midnight. She let out a yawn. "Good idea."

--------------------------------------------

"Mai..."

Mai groaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow, trying to ignore Sakura who was shaking her shoulder gently as she tried to wake Mai up.

After a few minutes she got pissed of and grabbed both of Mai's shoulder and shook her so roughly Mai had no choice to wake up, just to yell at Sakura to stop rattling her brain.

Sakura simply grinned and pulled a fresh set of clothes of a the drawer they had filed the previous night clothes.

"Taji never gets up and the only way to get him up is to shake him until he yells his brain hurts. I knew you'd be no different." Sakura beamed, pulling her pyjama's off and changing.

Mai yawned and looked at Sakura in brief irritation. "What makes you think we're so similar?" Mai asked, rolling out of bed and slouching as she walked across the room.

Sakura grinned and gave her a knowing look. "Oh please. Burying your head in the pillow, moaning and just ignoring me? I've seen it far too many times from Taji."

"You're terrible." Mai said, pulling her pyjama's off and sliding into clothes she had decided to wear that day.

"Thanks." Sakura winked and began making her bed.

Mai ignored her and went to stand in front of the mirror, running a hand through her hair. It was slightly messy, but it was nothing a quick run though with the hand could fix.

Soon the two girls were heading downstairs to kitchen, where they saw Vegeta yelling at Goku, who seemed at loss as to what to do with the fire on the stove.

Sakura grabbed a nearby pot and threw it over the fire, turning the stove off. "What are you doing grandpa?" Mai asked, eyes rolling between her grandfathers and the stove, where Sakura had put the fire out.

Goku scratched the back of his head, grinning. "We were trying to make breakfast."

Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. "But obviously he doesn't know how to make anything edible."

Sakura and Mai sweat dropped. "You're kidding..." Sakura muttered.

Mai slapped a hand to her forehead. "Dear Dende." She shook her head. "Grandpa, get away from the stove, me and Sakura will make breakfast. Just try not to catch anything else on fire."

Sakura took the pan which they had been cooking on, and emptied the charred remains of what looked like vegetables of some kind in the garbage.

Vegeta looked annoyed that Mai was giving him orders. "Fine, just make sure it's ready soon. Training begins in an hour."

Goku and Vegeta left the kitchen. Mai looked at Sakura and sighed. "I say if we make breakfast, we should be left off from training."

Sakura let out a sarcastic laugh. "In your dreams!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was how Mai found herself in an open field an hour later, Son house nowhere in sight.

The grandkids were lined up, metres away from Goku and Vegeta, who were currently talking.

"Think of your training set up in lessons." Goku said, grinning as though he was having a load of fun. "Lessons that'll test your skills to the fullest, and hopefully improve them over the next two weeks. Each day we'll focus on a new lesson."

Suddenly Vegeta growled and a ki blast formed in his hand. "Lesson one: Pay attention!" He yelled.

Mai hadn't really been paying attention, but when Vegeta yelled, she finally looked up. She had just raised her eyes in time to see him aim the ki blast her way.

She had never been taught how to deflect a ki blast. She let out a shriek and ducked, stomach pressed to the Earth as the ki blast soared over her head and hit a tree a few metres behind her.

She got to her feet, glowering at Vegeta. "What the Hell was that for?!" She snapped.

Vegeta glared back at her. "As I said. 'Lesson one: _Pay attention._'"

Mai glared back until Goku finally turned their attention his way. "Along with paying attention, we should probably teach you guys some defensive moves."

Mai rolled her eyes. _He's obviously basing it on the fact I was surprised by the attack and ducked rather than beat the attack away... Oh why did Sakura have to wake me up this morning? Why couldn't she have just let me sleep until two weeks had passed? I'm never going to survive these training sessions. _

Goku clapped his hands together. "Alright, so let's get started!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write and post this. Truth be told I JUST finished writing this. But yah, it just took me a while to write it, I've been busy and I was never in the mood to write it. Don't worry, I won't abandon this story. Anyways, review and bye for now! 


	11. Lots and Lots of Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z/GT**

**

* * *

**

****

Lots and lots of pain

"Ouch!" Mai yelped as Vegeta punched her in the stomach and she went flying back, landing on her butt and skidding along the ground until she came to a stop.

Vegeta kept his fist raised, and finally lowered it, looking most displeased. "Have you been paying attention to anything I've said?" He asked impatiently.

"Of course I have!" Mai snapped. "I just don't pick up on new moves and techniques as quickly as everyone else."

They had been practising the basic blocking moves, and then everyone went up individually with Vegeta or Goku to test it out. Ryu, Kenji and Shino had gotten it right first time around, earning compliments from Goku and a small 'good work' from Vegeta. Dai and Sakura had taken an extra time or two before getting it, receiving a 'pay a little closer attention' from Goku and nothing from Vegeta. Taji took even longer, in which he got a 'you're not trying hard enough' from Goku and a growl of impatience from Vegeta. Mai... still didn't have it.

It was simple, but she was too slow to put the blocks into action. By the time her arms were in position, she was flying through the air or bumping along on the ground.

Goku had so far remained silent, but Vegeta most certainly hadn't. He had been yelling his head off for the past few minutes, clearly losing patience.

"Why not we head back home for a quick lunch and resume training afterwards?" Goku suggested lightly.

"Fine." Vegeta muttered and took off, not waiting for anyone else.

Kenji and Shino wasted no time following. Sakura and Ryu hesitated for a second and then they too followed.

Dai and Taji turned to look at Mai. She gave them a bitter look. "What?! I know I'm weak! Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, looking at them angrily.

Dai shook his head. "No Mai. You're not weak. You've just convinced yourself you don't want to be here so much that you're making yourself seem weak. If you were to just-"

"No Dai. I'm weak, and it's always been because of that factor I didn't want to come here in the first place." Mai snorted, turning her head away defiantly and crossing her arms. "You know how much I hate training."

"Dai's right." Taji said. "If you were to put _some _effort into what Grandpa is trying to teach us-"

Mai snorted again. "You make it sound like I'm not even trying." She turned and glared at them. "I am, so come off it."

Taji and Dai shared a look.

"You know what, why not leave me alone, okay? You guys go on ahead home, I'll come in a few minutes." Mai said, turning right around so her back was to them.

She could almost see them sharing a look before taking off into the air. Now that she was alone, she flopped onto her back with a sigh. She'd never been here alone before. It was so quiet it seemed calm in some way. Like nothing could break the peacefulness.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there with her eyes closed, but after a bit, she felt a shiver run down her spine, like she was being watched. She peeked her eyes open, rolling them around in their sockets to search for the spy.

When she didn't see anyone, she rolled over onto her stomach, looking everywhere but not still not seeing anyone.

"Damn Saiyan senses." She muttered. It was true. Her Saiyan blood made her sixth sense more heightened, and half the time she felt it come into play there was never anything off about anything.

She took one last look around the clearing and surrounding forest before hopping into the air to fly back home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later and nothing had really changed. Mai was picking on things a bit faster, though it still took her longer than anyone else. She was pleased at her slight improvement, even though she still wasn't at the standard where she got compliments from Vegeta of Goku.

And though it might have been selfish, she was pleased when she learned she wasn't the only one having troubles when it came to flying. Sakura was as bad, if not, worse than Mai herself was. So while Goku spent his time teaching her, Mai had been practising on getting better, though it still wasn't as good as Kenji's or Ryu's.

It was around five in the afternoon when Goku decided to call it a day. He turned to share a brief look with Vegeta before turning back to the grandkids.

"We have an important announcement, but we won't discuss it here or now. Over dinner." He answered the unspoken question.

Back at the house, Mai and Sakura took out the dinner they had prepared that morning, heating it up for dinner.

Once everyone was seated and had their plates filled to the maximum with food.

"Tomorrow, we have a special task for everyone." Goku grinned. "It's a surprise. Tomorrow morning, meet us at the training grounds at eight o'clock sharp. If you're late, you won't know what the task is and... well we haven't decided on what the punishment will be yet for those who don't complete it." The last bit was said in an unGoku way, meaning it was serious.

The fork stopped halfway to Mai's mouth, and after looking around the table, she saw everyone else were frozen at the news, except Vegeta who was smirking ever so slowly.

"Is it hard?" Sakura asked.

"Well duh!" Kenji said. "If it wasn't, there'd be no point to it!"

"It is difficult." Goku said. "But I have no doubts everyone here will complete it."

Mai wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but Vegeta glanced her way for split second as though he was uncertain about her.

"Well, don't worry about it now. It's tomorrow. Let's enjoy dinner... mmmm... looks good." He began stuffing his face, completely ignoring the fact that Shino, Ryu, Dai and Taji were still frozen.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think the task will be?" Sakura whispered through the darkness.

Both girls were in their beds on opposite sides of the room. Through the moonlight flooding through the window, Mai could see Sakura had propped herself up onto her elbow to talk to her.

"I don't know." Mai whispered. "Maybe it's a one on one fight and they're going to rate us based on skill."

"No, I don't think so." Sakura said after a moment of thought. "We do one on one fights with Grandpa everyday though." She paused to think. "Maybe they're setting up like a tournament of some kind. Like we all have to fight each other and see who's the strongest."

Mai shook her head, then realized Sakura probably couldn't see. "Grandpa Goku said he had no doubts everyone would complete it. Only one person wins in a tournament."

"Maybe he meant he doesn't think anyone will give up in the tournament."

"Maybe." Mai said, but wasn't really convinced. "Anyways, we'll find out what it is tomorrow. I'm going to sleep. Night."

She saw Sakura fall back into her pillow. "Yah. Good night."

Mai laid in bed, her brain running at high speed as she tried to think of what the task could be tomorrow. _If it's a tournament, I'm screwed!_

* * *

A/N: I'm soooooo freaking sorry it took so freaking long to get the next chapter posted. Basically Rogers cut us of from the Internet for a weak because they detected a virus which no virus scan pick up, and it would harm their systems in ways they didn't even know! The worst part is we had to pay for our week in which we had no Internet! In other words they're assholes! So, I'm back. Was in a foul mood, but I'm fine now cause I went to the Fall Out Boy concert last night and it kicked ass! So, now I'm back, I'm sorry Rogers is gayly retarded, and I'll post the next chapter when I finish typing it... and I get reviews : D Byeee for now! 


	12. The Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z/GT**

A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! I know I promised the chapter would be up sooner then expected, but my life caught up to me and I had all these things I had to deal with and life got hectic, then I never had musings for writing, though I'll always keep my promise my story will not be discountinued. Okay, I won't hold you up any longer. Here's the chapter I know you're probably dying to read.

* * *

The Rebirth

Seven forty-five would find all the grandkids on the training grounds, yawning and rubbing sleep out of their eyes.

The day promised to be crap. The sun was blocked by a series of grey clouds. In fact, you couldn't see any blue from the sky. Clouds blocked any such view as far as the eye could see. And it brought with it, the promise of rain, which fortunately hadn't yet begun to fall, but it wouldn't be long now.

Eight o'clock came and went. Goku nor Vegeta showed up.

Sakura gave a cough of pure annoyance. "What's keeping them?" Sakura asked. "They told us not to be late, but their the ones that end up being late? How's that fair?!" She let out a scream and broke off coughing, as though trying to keep herself from screaming.

"Maybe the task is patience?" Taji suggested lightly.

"Maybe." Ryu said, though he didn't sound like he was actually agreeing with him.

They stood in silence for about ten minutes when their grandfathers finally decided to show up.

"Good. You're all here." Goku grinned cheerfully.

"Of course we're all here! We've been here since seven fifty! That was almost a half hour ago." Shino clearly wanted to do the task and get it over with.

"What kept you guys?" Kenji asked, his tone as patient as ever.

"We just wanted to see if guys really had patience or have just been faking it the past three days." Goku laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Was that really the task then?" Dai half asked, half wondered out loud.

"Of course not!" Vegeta barked.

"Well, I think it's best we get started on the task. It may take a while for some of you." Goku said, turning serious.

"So, it's not a tournament then?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"No. This task will test your observation skills." Vegeta said, smirking slowly.

Goku dug around in his pocket for a minute before pulling out a blue marble. "There are seven marbles identical to this one scattered throughout the forest. One for each of you. Once you find one, come home and show us. That's the task."

"That's it?" Ryu asked. "That's the task? Find a marble?"

"But the forest isn't exactly small though." Dai commented. "It's big, not to mention the lake in the middle of it."

"None of the marbles are in the lake. Just the forest." Vegeta suddenly smirked. "One more thing. You can't come home until you've found a marble. If you fail to find one, you won't be let back in the house." He looked at their looks of horror in amusement. "And it looks it's going to rain."

"So, you better get started." Goku said. "Remember, the longer it takes you to find a marble, the less marbles there will be, the harder it'll be to find one. This is an individual task, though you can chat to others-"

"But that's a waste of time!" Vegeta interjected. "So what are you waiting for? Get going!"

"See you at home!" Goku gave them a two fingered salute and both him and Vegeta took off into the air, heading back in the direction of the house.

Shino, Kenji and Ryu wasted no time as they all hopped into the air, adding an extra burst of speed as they headed in the direction of the forest, then all dove into it in different areas.

Mai was soon in the air afterwards, flying towards the forest as well, Taji close on her heels. Mai made a quick plan in her mind to head to the furthest point of the forest and work her way forward.

Taji obviously had a different plan in mind as he branched off from her path and dove into the forest off to the right about midpoint.

Mai eventually reached the back of the forest and landed, deciding it'd be best to walk through the forest, rather than fly, as she might pass over a marble without realizing what it was.

Mai thought the task wouldn't be such a difficult feat. Therefore, she was beginning to get frustrated when an two hours later, she found herself still in the forest, and the sky overhead was growing steadily darker.

She searched the highest tree branches and underneath every single bush she came across. She went as far as to lift some rocks to see if Vegeta had felt mean (which wouldn't be a surprise) and try and make it near impossible to find one of the marbles.

Another half hour later she ran into Taji, who confessed he wasn't having much luck finding a marble either... though Shino had proved fortunate enough.

"It's almost unfair in a way." Taji said as him and Mai paused so he could peer through some tree branches and she could check an abandoned bird nest. "We hadn't been a half hour into the task and he found it!"

"Were you with him when he found it?" Mai asked, sliding down the tree trunk, rustling leaves on the way down as she watched to see if a marble would fall out of the tree and onto the ground.

"No." Taji said in a scoffing manner. "But he wasn't exactly quiet about it. He flew around above the forest and just happened to spot me and came over. I wanted to ignore him, but it was hard when he was blocking my path and practically rubbing the marble in my face."

Mai gave him a sympathetic look. "He must have been expecting to be out here for hours so when he found it he was really relieved." Mai mused.

Taji shrugged. "Still though, he didn't have to rub it in."

Mai sighed. _If Shino really found it so quickly, they can't be hidden too well. But still, the forest is so big. _The sky overhead rumbled. _And things will only get harder in the dark and in the rain. _

Mai was so caught up in thoughts she almost jumped when Taji was speaking again from the treetops. "I'm going back to where I originally started and do another sweep through. I was moving quickly and might have passed over one." A rustle of the leaves and he was long gone. 

Mai sighed which turned into a snort of annoyance as the sky rumbled again. _Okay. I need to focus._ Mai forced herself to relax for a minute before continuing to search for one of the marbles.

_I just have to look for the flash of blue that'll tell me there's the marble. _Mai thought to herself. A half hour later, the patience she had gathered before had completely disappeared when she though she found the marble, but turned out to be discoloured rock, and not at all sphere shaped.

And the worst part was she heard a triumphant yell that was undoubtedly Kenji, who had no doubt found a marble and was on his way home.

Mai let out a screech of frustration as she continued to search high and low, but to no avail.

At some point in the afternoon Mai's stomach growled and clawed with hunger, but she pushed onwards, knowing she couldn't go home until she found a marble.

Around three in the afternoon, it began raining, though Mai managed to stay relatively dry by remaining under the cover at the trees. It had to be around dinnertime when the lightning and thunder began and another hour later when Sakura came flying over to Mai and landed in front of her, soaked from head to toe.

"Any luck?" Mai asked, instantly knowing the answer.

Sakura blinked. "Actually yah, but it sucks. I was flying over the lake and I dropped the marble."

Mai whipped her head around, eyes wide. "What?!"

Sakura sighed. "Yah, I know, but I'm going to look for another one." She coughed. "Let someone else go in the lake and retrieve it."

"How many of us haven't found one?" Mai asked.

Sakura sighed. "You and me. Oh and Ryu."

Mai blinked. "When did Dai and Taji find theirs?" She asked in surprise.

"Well, Taji found his just before it started to rain. He found me looking near the edge and stopped to tell me. Oh, and I passed Dai in mid-flight." Sakura suddenly had a rough bout of coughs.

"So only three left... and one of them is at the bottom of the lake." Mai sighed. "Delightful." She said sarcastically. Then when Sakura's cheeks turned red and continued coughing Mai blinked in concern. "Sakura, are you okay?" She asked moving over to her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura nodded and gave a last cough. "Yah fine. Just a cough. I'm fine." She breathed somewhat heavily and gave Mai a smile. "I'm fine."

Mai nodded and turned her head ever so slightly to the side... and she saw it. A glimmer of blue.

Dropping her hand from Sakura's shoulder she bounded over to the tree and jumped up, grabbing the tree branch and moved her hand into the crack... and pulled out the marble.

She let go of the branch and landed on her feet, excitement filling her whole body. "Sakura! I found a marble! I can't believe it! I actually found it!"

She turned around to see Sakura's reaction, but was surprised to see Sakura lying on the ground, passed out.

"Shit." Mai cursed and hurried to her side, rolling Sakura onto her back and brushing hair out of her face.  
She rested the palm of her hand against Sakura's forehead only to feel she was burning up with every passing second. In other words, Sakura was sick.

Mai stood up and then grabbed Sakura, placing her over her shoulder and then flew out of the coverage of the trees.

Ten minutes later she stood outside Goku's house and knocked on the door, her and Sakura soaked from head to toe. It felt like a century of waiting before Vegeta finally answered the door.

"What the Hell?" He asked when he saw the unconscious Sakura, Mai had over her shoulder.

"She's really sick grandpa." Mai instantly answered. "She's been coughing all day and we were talking and she just passed out. So I brought her here."

Vegeta nodded, as though approving of what she said. "Alright... Did she have a marble?" He asked abruptly.

Mai had been in the process of sliding Sakura off her shoulder but froze when he asked this question. "What?"

She had very well heard him, but at this question, she found her mind whirling with all kinds of strange ideas. Him and Goku had said not to be expected back home until they had each found a marble, but Sakura was obviously sick. Would Vegeta tell Mai to just leave her lying on the ground because she had failed to retrieve a marble?

Mai of course, had found one and could walk in, but what kind of person would she be to leave her sick cousin out in the rain.

She fingered the marble in her pocket as the rain beat down on her back and neck, and her mind screamed a million different outcomes.

"Does-she-have-a-marble?" Vegeta repeated much slower as though taking Mai literally.

Mai sighed and pulled it out of her pocket. "Yah, she does. She just found it and was telling me where she found it when she passed out." Mai said, handing over the marble, while trying to keep Sakura balanced on her shoulder still.

Just then Goku walked by and seeing his great granddaughter on Mai's shoulder, rushed forward to take her. Without a word or look to acknowledge Mai, he turned and ran into the next room with her.

Mai made to follow inside, but Vegeta blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. Mai gestured after Goku and Sakura but before she could say a word, he was talking again. "Sakura was allowed in because she had a marble and she was sick. You on the other hand, are in perfect health and have failed to produce a marble. Now don't come back until you have one." He slammed the door in her face.

The force of the door caused her half wet hair to fly up and over her shoulders. She stood dumbfounded for a moment before turning and flying off into the air grudgingly, extremely pissed off she had to go through this task all over again and complete it, unknowingly, a second time.

She was halfway to the lake when she saw Ryu approaching, and she slowed down. She could tell Ryu was doing the same.

"Did you find it?" Mai asked.

Ryu nodded. "Yup. I'm so glad it's finally done, but at the same time I'm mad because it took me so long and... are _you_ done yet?" He asked, seeming slightly confused.

Mai shook her head. "No. Just I was with Sakura and she got sick. I was taking her home."

Ryu nodded. "Well, good luck." He nodded to her and flew off.

Mai continued flying to the forest, becoming gloomier and gloomier as the rain came down harder then before and thunder began to rumble in the distance.

Mai was grumbling the whole journey to the forest about how she would never find the last marble in the growing darkness and rain and could see the forest growing nearer when she remembered what Sakura had said earlier.

_Sakura blinked. "I was flying over the lake and I dropped the marble." _

Sakura sighed. "Yah, I know, but I'm going to look for another one." She coughed. "Let someone else go in the lake and retrieve it."

Mai instantly changed her course. 

She flew over the surface of the lake, searching its depths for a flicker of blue. When she spotted it close to the centre of the lake, she flew away from the lake, memorizing it's location.

A minute later she was standing on the edge of the lake, where rain droplets would jumps several inches in the air before settling for half a second before another drop of water would strike the waters surface.

Mai sighed regretfully as she pulled her shoes off first, then her socks. She tossed them off into the cover of a nearby bush.

She got near the edge of the lake, sighing once again. She really didn't want to do this. No doubt the water would be freezing and she'd never been the best at holding her breath for long periods of time.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she stepped into the water. She had to hold back a screech of surprise. The water was as cold as she had predicted and it sent shivers up her spine.

She forced herself forward until she was about waist deep. She breathed in sharply, the coldness spreading through her whole body. Her toes were numb and she was slowly losing the feeling in her feet. She had to do this fast before her whole body froze up and she, like Sakura, got sick.

She sent a quick prayer before inhaling sharply and plunging her head and shoulders into the water.

She kicked powerfully under the water, searching for the place she had seen the marble glimmer in the light. She was nearly out of oxygen before she finally spotted it.

She pushed herself up to the surface of the water, taking in a few breaths of air to refill her lungs before diving back into the lake.

The lake was a lot deeper then she expected, but she still managed to get down to the little overhanging the marble was currently resting on, with plenty of air to spare.

She picked it up, smiling to herself with pride. She was about to swim upwards again, when she saw some rocks a few feet away shift.

They had been piled up, as though keeping some small animal entrapped, but she found it odd they would be piled like that under water.

Pocketing the marble, she swam towards the weird rock pile. They had been slowly moving but as she approached, the rocks stopped moving and fell into it's pile again with a 'clank.'

When she was close enough, she grabbed the top rock, and lifted it and went to drop it beside the pile, and looked inside, expecting to see nothing more then a little fish.

What she wasn't expecting was a dark fog that was swirling in slow circles. She stared transfixed for several long seconds when blood red eyes appeared on top of the fog, glaring at her, and everything went colder then usual.

Then she heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from everywhere, but at the same time nowhere, yell. **_Your body is mine!_**

Mai screamed. This fog and the eyes screamed evil in her mind and she turned and swam towards the surface of the water.

She reached the surface faster then before and gulped in the air hungrily. Her body whole body felt cold, inside and out.

She was about to swim to the edge of the lake, when she felt something as cold as ice wrap around her ankle and tug her down into the water.

She looked down and was amazed, scared, but amazed at the same time, it was the strange fog that had wrapped itself around her ankle and was tugging her down into the murky depths of the water.

Then she panicked and began trying to get out of the fogs grip but it held tighter then before, tugging her deeper then before.

Then she felt the weirdest sensation of all. She felt like her ankle had caught fire and the fire was slowly spreading up her whole body. She let out another scream, though all that came from her mouth was a stream of bubbles.

She kicked and thrust herself upwards, but she was in the same place as before, and her body was burning worse then before.

She looked down and saw that the fog had shrunk, and now looked as though it would wisp away at any given second.

With another burst of fiery pain, the black fog disappeared completely, and she found she could move again. Without wasting a second, and ignoring the throbbing pain in her ankle, she swam upwards, breaking the surface of the water, coughing up water, while at the same time, swallowing the air greedily.

When she felt she had replenished her lungs, she looked around, getting the feeling she was being watched from behind. She spun around to look, but saw no one. She got the sensation once more, but again there was nobody.

Her eyes widened as she looked in every direction, but where ever she looked, she didn't see anyone, and couldn't sense anyone else's presence. But there definitely had to be someone. She'd never gotten this feeling as strongly before, it was creeping her out.

She swam to the edge of the water, and ran out of the water, looking into the water, and waiting to see if the fog would return.

**_You can't hide. _**

She shivered when she heard the cold voice return. She looked around, but the fog was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed her shoes from under the bush, looking around all the while for anything.

**_I'll always find you! _**

She heard it again and jumped into the air and took off towards her grandfathers house. 

She felt like she was being followed, and the feeling was worse then before. At this point she could see the house.

She spun around in midair but didn't see anyone or anything. "Go away!" She screamed.

She landed on the grass and sprinted to the house and began banging on the door.

**_No matter where you go- _**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" She screamed louder then before, the panic more profound then ever. 

**_I will find you. _**

Panicking, Mai charged the ki in her hands and blasted the front door down and ran into the house, not noticing as she ran past Goku and Dai, who had been on the way to answer the door when she had blown it apart. 

She ran upstairs into her room and closed the door, then ran into the corner, curling herself into a ball. She blinked in the darkness as the rain splattered against the window and she heard yells coming from downstairs.

Vegeta was pissed off she had blasted apart the front door and hadn't said anything.

She heard footsteps make their way outside her room and as the door opened she screamed. "Go away!" And buried her face in her knees.

"Mai?"

She looked up. Goku, Vegeta, Dai, Kenji and Taji stood in the doorway, but it had been Taji that had spoken her name.

She felt like crying with relief when she saw it had been her family that had come upstairs, and not the faceless stalker she was becoming more and more afraid of the longer she thought about him.

"Is everything okay?" Dai asked this time, flicking on the lights.

Mai blinked as her eyes adjusted. "Yah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She sounded breathless, which was a dead giveaway she wasn't fine.

"You just blasted down the front door." Vegeta said in response to her question, vein in his forehead pulsing as he fought to keep his rage down.

"Um... Did you find the marble?" Goku asked, trying to act as though nothing unusual had happened.

_Marble? What marble? _Mai wanted to ask but caught herself. The marble. The whole reason she had been forced to go into the lake. The reason she had run into that... thing... the reason she probably seemed like she was going out of her mind, and most likely was.

"Yah..." She dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out the marble, along with a large puddle of water.

She stood up, and dropped it into the hand Goku had just held out for her to put it in. She dropped it, and limped back across her room, feeling completely wiped and ready to change into dry clothes and in desperate need of sleep.

She was halfway across her room when Dai spoke again. "Hey Mai! What'd you do to your leg?" He asked.

Mai turned around to give him a funny look, but then noticed the dull throbbing coming from her ankle. She bent down, lifting her foot onto it's tiptoes. She pulled up her pant leg, but surprised to see it had been burnt through as though she had taken a torch and burnt it.

She pulled it up and saw a long and deep cut stretching from bottom of her ankle to about halfway to her knee. The cut wasn't a straight line either though. It curled around her leg once, as though something had wrapped around her leg.

As she bent down and touched the wound, the blood pooling onto her fingertips, she remembered it had been the exact place the fog had wrapped around her leg. The burnt mark on her pants followed the wound exactly.

The blood was falling onto the floor in a puddle, and she could see droplets of blood on the floor from when the blood had fallen when she made her way across the room.

As her mind jumped around for an answer, she noticed everyone else squinting at the injury, obviously finding it odd.

Mai opened her mouth to tell the truth, but the instant she did, she felt cold all over. The truth was pretty hard to believe. Would they believe she had been nearly drowned by a black fog that had creepy red eyes. _No. _

"I was flying out of the forest, and a tree branch caught on my leg." She knew it sounded pretty lame, but it was believable. 

When she and her brothers had been younger, her and Dai had pulled a joke on Kenji by pulling back a tree branch, and as he walked by, the let go so it smacked right into his face. There had been a ton of blood, and her and Dai had gotten grounded, but it had been worth it to get revenge on Kenji for being an ass.

"Well then you should clean it." Kenji said, looking annoyed. "Sakura's sick and we need you to help look after her. Go dry off, clean your leg and come help."

Everyone turned to leave the room. Dai hung around for an extra minute, and looked at her with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

Mai blinked at him, and finally let go of her pant leg, covering her wound. "Yah. I'm fine. Everything's good." She pulled a new set of clothes from her drawer. "Anyways, you head downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

He left, closing the door on his way. Mai tore her drenched clothes off and replaced them with the dry, warm clothes she had pulled out. She limped across the room to the door but stopped dead when she saw her reflection through the corner of her eye.

She whipped her head around, but her face, or rather, her eyes were just fine. She went over to the mirror and pulled down the skin under her eye, checking both eyes completely. They were both their usual blue. But before, she could have sworn they looked red, almost like blood.

Mai shook her head. No, she was definitely going crazy now. She sighed and left her room, fighting down the urge to cough...

**

* * *

**A/N: This was a super long chapter, so please don't be too mad with me for taking so long. Anyways, now that I'm on holidays, hopefully I'll have lots of time to write. Anyways, Merry Christmas everyone! Bye for now!


	13. So Much Like The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. I do however own all the grandkids. And the mysterious voice. O.o**

* * *

**So Much Like The Past**

Mai's eyes opened but she could only see darkness. _Where am I? _Every direction she turned she was faced with pitch black.

She closed her eyes slowly. _Am I dying? _She wondered faintly. She didn't feel panic or fear, only an eerie calm. Somehow death didn't feel as painful as she had imagined.

_**Mai! Wake up! You're not dying! **_

The voice was eerily familiar. From what, she couldn't think of. The voice was male and calm, but had a hint of evilness to it, in the way it spoke in a overly soft and soothing manner. Despite that, she believed the voice when it said she was still alive.

However she soon found herself unable to breathe. She snapped her eyes open, staring around wildly. She was suffocating!

She tried inhale so she could scream but all she got was a mouthful of water. She saw bubbles float from her mouth in the soundless cry, and she thrashed around wildly, trying to reach the surface.

She looked up, only to realize there was no surface. The water went on forever in towering darkness, and down below it was the same, except the darkness was coming at her. Ready to swallow her whole. She tried to escape, but her limbs were tired and her chest was tightening in pain as her lungs screamed for air. Tighter and tighter!

"Mai!"

She jolted awake. Her eyes staring at the ceiling that was a dark grey as the room was bathed in darkness. She sat up, chest heaving as she gasped for air.

"Mai?" She looked up to see Dai standing in the doorway, light from the hall flooding into her room.

She wiped her hand across her forehead, feeling as cool drops of sweat dripped onto the back of her hand from her hot forehead. "What?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady and even.

"Are you alright? I could hear you calling out for help." Dai said, eyes glistening with worry.

Mai panted a little before forcing a smile on her face and nodding. "Yah, of course. It was just a nightmare." She shook her head. "Nothing to worry about."

Dai hesitated but finally sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, if you say so. Anyways, you had better get up."

An odd surge of excitement filled in Mai. "Training?" She asked, getting up slowly, as the excitement drained out and left Mai feeling slightly nauseous.

Dai shook his head, unaware of the fact that anything odd was wrong with his sister. "No. Sakura's really sick. Her fever got worse overnight, and grandpa Goku is really worried."

Mai nodded, getting out of bed, ignoring the brief flash of pain that shot through her stomach. She passed it off for anxiety. It was only natural to worry about the health of her cousin.

Dai however, noticed her hunch over awkwardly. "Mai?"

Mai had her back to him and squeezed her eyes shut. She forced herself to ignore the pain and turned back to Dai, straightening up. "I'm fine Dai. Go and help Sakura. I'll dressed and come down."

Dai nodded and backed out of the room, slowly, closing the door with him. Mai waited until she heard his footsteps carry down the hall to the stairs before collapsing onto the wood floor, clutching her sides, arms wrapping over her stomach, as though something was trying to explode from inside.

It was like a fire was burning her insides, torturing her for something. Threatening to kill her.

She gasped, and bit her lip, eyes fluttering shut as they seemed to sting, but closing them did nothing. It felt like someone had taken a hot poker and was poking the back of her eyeball.

She knew she had to be dying. There was no other explanation for this intense pain.

_**You're not dying!**_ It was the same voice as before. Her eyelids fluttered open, the sting from her eyes fading. _**You're not dying!** _The voice repeated.

Mai didn't know if this voice could read her thoughts so she focused on words in her own head. _Then what is it?_ The voice didn't reply. _How are you sure I'm not dying? _

There was a pause and the voice replied. _**Because I'll make it go away. Though you might feel sick for a while.**_

Even as he spoke, she felt the pain in her stomach residing. _Who are you? _

Another pause. _**I'm the one who's going to save you.**_

Mai more wondered to herself, then actually asking the voice, but of course, he wouldn't know the difference. _Save me? How?_

_**I'll make the pain go away.** _He repeated.

Soon Mai felt the pain had gone away enough that she could sit up, and after a minute, she got to her feet. She stumbled and fell into the wall. Using it as support, she made her way to the bathroom, and flicked on the lights.

The sight of herself made her gasp in surprise, and she leaned forward, gripping the sink. Her face was pale, oh so very pale. Very white, almost grey, like she had turned into a ghost. Her eyes were bloodshot and red like she hadn't slept well and had been crying. As she thought about it, that might explain the stinging behind her eyes. The pain had been immense. It was possible tears of pain had formed in her eyes.

She didn't understand where the pain had come from. For a fleeting instant she wondered if it was connected to the odd smoke from the previous day in the lake, but she pushed this thought away. That had been yesterday, and surely anything concerning it would have passed yesterday.

She sighed, bowing her head, but a banging on the door, jolted her head up in surprise, until she heard Kenji yelling through the door. "Mai! You'd better hurry up and get downstairs! Sakura's not getting any better and your help _would _be useful!"

"Coming." She said in a weak voice, but of course, Kenji being Kenji didn't notice and had probably already took off back down the hall at a trot.

_**Do you worry you're a disappointment to him?**_ The voice suddenly asked.

Mai shook her head, looking at herself in the mirror. She was sure he had seen because he then spoke again. _**Then why are you so concerned about impressing him?**_

"I don't know." She whispered to her reflection. "Sometimes I wonder if they all think I'm too weak and training me is a waste of time. I want to prove them all wrong. I don't want to be weak. I want be as good a fighter as any of them. Impress them all." She coughed, not noticing her cheeks turning pink. "Kenji especially though. He think he's so great, and doesn't like me at all. I just want to be as good as him at _something_ so I can get a little respect out of him, rather then all the yelling and cold shoulder." She didn't know what had possessed her to tell the voice all this, but some reason she felt like she could trust him.

_**I see.**_ The voice seemed to be thinking.** _What if you- _**

He was cut off as Mai felt a lurching in her stomach, and was then bent over the toilet, retching. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours before she felt well enough to pull away, flushing. She grabbed the towel over her head and wiped her face.

She felt sweat pouring down her face, covering every inch of her body. She had a brief coughing spasm before she was able to get o her feet. She didn't bother looking in the mirror as she quickly brushed her teeth and wiped her face with a damp cloth.

She went back to her bedroom and changed, before making her way down the hall and stairs, using the banister to support herself, legs feeling wobbly, like she was walking for the first time in her life.

_**Mai. I need to ask you a favour. **_Mai didn't get a chance to answer, but she was sure he knew what her reply was going to be.** _Don't tell the others about me._**

Though she had had no intention of telling the others. They'd think she'd gone mad if she told them she was having conversations with a male voice in her head. But she wanted to know his reason for not wanting her to tell the others about him. _Why not?_

**_They'll think you're crazy. Besides, I think I might be able to help you with your fighting techniques. I've gone through your memories-_**

_Excuse me?!_

_**And I can see where the trouble lies. Why you seem to be struggling so much. Let me help you. I'll turn you into a brilliant fighter that even Kenji will have to respect.**_

_Fine. But still, why don't you want me telling the others?_

__

**They'll find it odd about the voice. And when you improve in your abilities, they'll want me to travel amongst them, helping all of them. And let's face it, I don't want to have to train those who are already capable.**

Okay. But why me?

**Let's face it: You need my help the most.**

That Mai couldn't deny. She sighed, but knew that the only reason he was helping her because he wanted something in return. She had reached the bottom of the stairs, but stood waiting. Her stomach was still jumping, and she could feel the coughs burning in her throat, but she attempted to push it all away. _What do you want?_

The moment he paused seemed to stretch out forever.** _I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you when I think of it. When it comes to me, promise to help me?_**

Mai nodded. _Yes. I do, but you better make me a damn good fighter in return!_

The voice chuckled. _**Yes, yes! Of course. Your power seems to be hidden deep inside you, I'm trying to unleash it.** _Mai froze in horror outside the sitting room.** _No, don't worry! Your body should not be harmed in any shape or form. However, you will feel nauseous throughout the day._**

Mai swayed on the spot, she wasn't sure if it was because of the news or the side effects. _Are you sure? _She asked, even the voice in her head sounded faint**.**

**_You'd better take it easy today. Don't move around too much. We don't want you getting hurt._**

Mai shook her head. _No. I have to help look after Sakura**.**_

Suddenly the voice sounded angry. _**Fine. Then I am not responsible for an harm you might come across today!** _She felt her mind clear as though he had left her.

Then her mind felt cloudy, finding it hard to think straight. She stepped into the sitting room, leaning against the doorframe.

Ryu was wiping Sakura's forehead, and Kenji was taking her pulse. Vegeta and Goku were pacing the room.

Shino was standing patiently behind Ryu, who turned every so often to resoak the cloth.

Kenji removed his hand and looked up. "There you are. Finally!" He stood up. "Dai and Taji are in the kitchen making soup." When Mai looked more closely, she saw that Sakura had her eyes open, apparently awake.

She refocused her attention on Kenji. "Go help them." He added.

Mai nodded, her throat tightening as she choked back another cough. She went into the kitchen and saw Taji and Dai whispering with their heads close together. They looked up as Mai entered.

Dai jerked his head to the microwave. "We're just heating it up. Do you think you can handle things? We were thinking of flying out to the lake to grab some fresh water. It might be cooler and fresher then the tap water."

Mai nodded, her vision spinning slightly so she stopped. "Yah." She whispered.

Dai squinted at her. "Mai are you okay? You look pale."

Taji shook his head. "Nah. She's pink."

Dai looked at him in slight irritation. "Her whole face is pale, but her cheeks are pink. Are you ill?" He asked back.

Mai closed her eyes, breathing in slowly and then exhaling before opening her eyes. "No, I'm fine."

Dai looked uncertain. "Well okay. When I get back, I'll take your temperature." He got up and went through the back door, followed by Taji.

She saw them fly off and heard the microwave beep to signal the soup was warm. She leaned against the wall as she made her way over, opened the microwave and pulled the soup out. She closed it, and pulled the lid off the soup. She picked it back up, and got a scent of it, and it instantly made her stomach flop over.

The bowl slipped from her hands and shattered on the floor as she kneeled next to it, retching all over again on the floor, not noticing the specks of blood coming from her own mouth.

She had just managed to get herself under control when the kitchen door burst open, an angry Kenji in it's place. "MAI!" He roared. "You fool! You just dropped it! Idiot!" He muttered.

Mai sat up, falling back onto her butt. "I...I'm s-sorry." She said, her voice stuttering, not from fear of her brother's wrath, but she felt faint and very weak. She felt her eyelids flutter, but forced them open. "I'll make some more."

Kenji was glaring at her. "Never mind! I'll do it myself you useless brat. Go wait outside and stay out of our way. Don't go too far. We might need your help." He put more soup in the microwave and reset the timer. He began to walk out and threw over his shoulder. "I doubt it."

Mai stumbled to her feet. She ignored the mess on the floor, not wanting to deal with it, but knew Kenji would be pissed if he saw she didn't clean it.

She went outside, taking in the fresh air, but it did nothing to soothe her queasiness. She looked up and saw the sun being covered by a thick blanket of grey clouds, a sure sign rain was on the way.

Although Kenji had told her to stay close by, she felt like she couldn't be around any longer. The terror of last night had taken place in the forest and in her room. She needed to escape.

She hopped into the air and took off at a rather fast speed, she shut her eyes, so the blur of passing things wouldn't set her off. All that mattered was the wind rushing through her hair and ears. Not the forest below. Not the house she had left. Not the voice in her head who remained nameless.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. Wow. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update. In all honesty, I had no muse. I didn't know where to go. I know what I wanted to eventuall happen, but I just couldn't get there. Anyways, I'm really sorry it took forever to update and some of you think I might have given up on this story. No way! It will be completed!**

**Note: A song chapter should be coming up soon.**


End file.
